Finally I Belong
by KitsuneYoukaiMomo
Summary: Kagome has had it rough since her father died. shes spent years traveling from town to town school to school trying to find the one place she belongs. Has she finally found it with a group of misfits? R&R read to find out!ps.This story is compleate!
1. Starts

_**Finally I Belong**_

FYI:  
"talking out loud"  
'thinking'  
  
"Kagome! Get up! Your going to be late for your first day of school!" came the shrill cry of her mother. Kagome startled by the sudden noise almost fell out of bed. 'Oh great its Monday' she thought with a groan. She got up reluctantly and went to her dresser and got out a pair of jeans and her favorite dragon tee. She thought with a shrug 'I could care less about what people think about my wardrobe.' then she scrounged around looking for a pair of silver hoop earrings and her flaming dragon charm necklace. She dressed and walked to the kitchen wile slinging her orange and red backpack over her shoulder. Saying good-bye to her mother and lil' bro Souta. She walked out with out something to eat, she was nervous. She had transferred from 4 schools over the past 3 years trying to get away from the pain people caused her wherever she went. She was a misfit. She always felt like she belonged in the feudal era where demons and dragons roamed and no one was considered weird. She didn't know why she felt like this, always alone and with a since of not belonging. 'I hope this time I belong.' she thought sadly. She continued on her way to school, kicking a pop can as she walked.  
  
(School)  
  
"Oie-Inuyasha! Wait up!" Inuyasha turned to see Miroku and Sango hurrying towards him. Sango was a very pretty girl. She had long dark hair that went down to her waist and it was accented with pink highlights. She always wore dark pink eye shadow and most of the time kept her hair in a lose ponytail. She was relatively a very nice girl with a few exceptions. But that is what makes her such a good friend nice and serious but had a spunky attitude to keep everyone in check. Miroku on the other hand had black hair that was tied back into a small ponytail; he wore prayer beads over his right hand as his so-called "trademark", and one of his cheeks was red. 'Obviously he tried his perverted ways on Sango again.' Miroku grinned when Inuyasha raised his eyebrows at him proving that his prediction was correct. Sango saw this and hit him Miroku over the head with her bag. "Ow! What did you do that for?" he said turning to Sango. "I know that look you had on your face, and like I told you a thousand times...wipe that smirk off your face Inuyasha!" They all burst out laughing all knowing what Miroku was thinking.  
  
The bell rang and they headed to class. They rushed to the back of the room to their usual seats; Miroku next to Sango, and Inuyasha behind Miroku. They were all getting ready for another boring day in History class. Inuyasha who usually slept in history was fluffing up his backpack while he watched Kikyou walk over to her desk in the front row. 'The way she moves is hypnotizing.' he thought to himself. Miroku and Sango where looking at him, they looked at each other and Sango started a fit of giggles. Inuyasha hearing this said "what?" Sango who was unable to speak through the giggles didn't reply. "Um...Inuyasha" said Miroku "Yah what?" "You're drooling". At this point he realized that he was and quickly wiped his mouth. Blushing slightly he went back to sleep. Many minuets passed and Inuyasha was well on his way of making "Z's" when he was jerked awake by the sound of a door opening. He looked up at the sound of a gasp from Miroku and realized why. In walked one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen.


	2. A New Beginning

**A New Beginning **  
  
She had slightly wavy long black hair with deep blue highlights, the pants she wore displayed her beautiful figure perfectly; Her shirt was black and slightly baggy with one of the coolest looking dragons he had ever seen on it. She wore silver hoop earrings, which accented her hair and face shape like a silk robe would for a goddess.  
  
"Who is she?" he asked in aw. "Well if you where listening you would know that her name is Kagome," said Sango.  
  
The teacher was looking around the room for a place for her to sit. Koga who was in the front row stood up and offered her his seat but the teacher gave him one of her scowls telling him to sit back down, he did so but not before he winked at Kagome who blushed. She then was signaled to the back of the class where a boy sat.  
  
'He's cute!' she thought to herself. He had long silver hair, and some of the most amazing golden eyes she had ever seen, he wore a black hat backwards and a shirt with a dog-demon on the front! 'Oh wow! That shirt is amazing' she made a mental note to ask where he had gotten it and proceeded to her seat.  
  
When she sat down and the teacher went back to teaching the class she took out a notebook and searched for a pencil. "Dame it" she said under her breath. She turned to Inuyasha. "Um... excuse me but can I borrow a pencil?" "Yah" he replied handing her one. She turned to a blank page in her notebook and to Inuyasha's surprise started to draw.  
  
He kicked Miroku. "Ow! What?" Inuyasha nodded towards Kagome. They both stared. She was drawing the Grim Reaper. "Dame. She's good" miroku whispered. Then got that dazed look on his face that he had wore earlier that morning. Sango sensing their eyes in her direction turned and saw both Inuyasha and Miroku staring at Kagome. Then she saw Miroku in his dazed state. She shook her head and hit him over the head with her history book. "Ow! What the fuck was that for?" Sango just smiled and turned to Kagome.  
  
"Hi I'm Sango" "I'm Kagome" she replied. They both smiled and then Sango nodded in the boy's direction. "These are my friends. The one who's..." she paused to hit Miroku over the head again "Ow!" he said rubbing his now bruised head. "As I was saying, the one who was fanaticizing about you is Miroku". He blushed adverting his eyes. "And the dog-demon wanna be is Inuyasha." they both gave her a small peace sign wave. "Forgive Miroku," said Inuyasha "he can't help himself". That made Miroku blush deeper. "Yah that may be but theirs only one girl for me" Miroku said turning to the now blushing Sango. The bell rang and they headed out the door.  
  
"Oh I almost forgot!" said Kagome and searched for Inuyasha, he was just reaching the door. She taped him on the shoulder "Hay thanks" she said "welcome" he replied taking the pencil back. Then she walked off to her next class. 'Is it just me or dose she kinda glow when she walks.' he shrugged and stalked off to his next class.   
  
(Lunch)  
  
"Hay Kagome, over here!" Sango cried out "Hay how is the lunch here?" asked Kagome sitting down next to Sango. "Terrible" said a sarcastic Miroku. "They never have ramen." said Inuyasha sadly. "Oh man! and I love ramen to!" cried out Kagome "Really?" the three said in unison. "Yah...why?" "Oh no reason its just that you and Inuyasha seem to have quite a bit in common." said Miroku "what Miroku means to say is that Inuyasha loves it to" Sango translated. "Really?" he nodded "what flavor is your fave? Mines beef." "Same" he said.  
  
"Hay Kagome can I ask you a question?" asked Miroku. "You just did but yah sure." replied Kagome. "How come you were drawing the grim in History this morning?"

"What?...oh well.. Its just.." she started to say but Inuyasha cut in. "well obviously she's obsessed with demons and dragons." Kagome hung her head in sadness 'here it comes again like usual...' "What? did I say something wrong?" but Sango sensing Kagome's hurt radiating off of her said reassuringly "Its okay...So are we." This cheered Kagome up instantly. She spent the rest of the day smiling and drawing demons in her notebook.


	3. The wall and a covered up secret

**The wall and a covered up secret ****  
**  
A couple of days had passed and Kagome was discovering many things about her new friends. Like how Miroku was just plain old perverted, groping at any beautiful women he passed. She was now use to and understood why Sango kept hitting him over the head. Both Inuyasha and Kagome knew how Miroku and Sango felt about each other, and when Inuyasha explained that the only reason they weren't going out was that they didn't want to ruin the friendship they had, both of them had burst out laughing thinking about the twos current relationship.  
  
One day in November Kagome was putting up the finishing touches to her bedroom wall when she heard a knock at the front door. It was Sango. "Hi Sango what's up?" "Nothing much." "Wanna come in?" "Sure". Kagome led the way to her room. "Wow!" said Sango in aw. "This is really cool." It was a wall mural that looked like it came straight out of the feudal era. 'that detail is amazing!' thought Sango. It was a painting of a large tree and a boy sitting in it facing a sunset, the boy had long silver hair and lil dog ears sticking out of it. "How did you know?" Sango asked quizzically. "know what?" "how did you know about Inuyasha?" "what about Inuyasha?" "Oh! you don't know?" "know what?" Kagome repeated impatiently. "I'll let Inuyasha tell you when the time is right." Sango replied mysteriously. Kagome nodded showing she understood. They then dropped the subject and enjoyed the rest of the afternoon without the boys gossiping.


	4. Christmas is coming and secrets are out!

**Christmas is coming and secrets are out!  
  
**  
It was getting close to Christmas and snow was falling lightly to the ground. Inuyasha was walking with Miroku talking quietly, while Sango and Kagome ran up ahead to make a snowman. "Her smile is amazing," he said in barely more than a whisper. "What? Who's?" asked Miroku stupidly. "Oh shit! Did I just say that out loud?!" asked Inuyasha in a panic. "Don't worry about it. I could tell that you like her from the way you stare." he said grinning. "It's the same one that I use when I look at Sango." he explained. "Oh God! Do I really look THAT stupid when I'm around her?!" asked Inuyasha with concern. "Hay! Wear that look with pride it takes real talent to pull it off!" said Miroku jokingly. They laughed and then Miroku got that dazed look on his face again and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
  
When Kagome and Sango finished their snowman they stood back to admire their work. "Well I must say that this has to be our best work yet." declared Sango. "I couldn't agree more." said Kagome. "What do you think their talking about over there?" asked Kagome. "I'm not sure. I think that...Oh not again!" Sango reached down and picked up a clump of snow and shaped it into a ball and started to take aim. "Um...Miroku." said Inuyasha taking a few steps to the left. "hmmm?" said Miroku who wasn't really paying attention, and in a instant wished he was. SPLAT!!!!  
  
Sango had threw the snowball right in his face. "I warned you" said a laughing Inuyasha. "Nice shot!" they heard a laughing Kagome say in the distance. "Why thank you!" sad a equally laughing Sango said wile giving Kagome a high five. Miroku took one hand and wiped the snow away from his face then turned to Inuyasha who nodded. "Oh Shit!" said Sango. "What?" asked Kagome "RUN!!!" They just managed to dodge the snowballs that was heading straight for them. "oh! so they wanna play rough huh?" said Kagome who had shaped the perfect snowball and took aim and hit her target! "Hay!" came a cry from Inuyasha and a laugh from Miroku. "Nice one!" commented Sango.  
  
"Bring on the snow!!!" shouted both boys  
  
"Gladly!!!" shouted both girls in return and hitting them in the face with snow again.  
  
"Hmmm...just needs a little blueberry flavoring." said Miroku from behind the snow "Yep." agreed Inuyasha. Then both of them started to make more snowballs "Yips!" shrieked the girls as a couple more snowballs came in their direction. For the next hour or so it went like that, them prancing and dodging snowballs until the boys surrendered.   
  
They then tiered, fell back in the snow. Kagome and Inuyasha ended up laying next to each other. They looked deep into each others eyes. 'his eyes are Georges!' thought Kagome looking deep into his shining golden eyes. 'I love her eyes!' he thought wile gazing into her beautiful brown eyes that were specked with a blue and gold tint. She then giggled and blushed and started to make a snow angel.  
  
Everyone but Sango and Kagome went home, it was getting late. Stars were starting to shine in a pitch-black sky illuminating the ground they walked on. "You like him don't you?" asked Sango with a smile. "Who?" asked Kagome with a blush knowing very well who she meant. "Inuyasha of course!" Kagome's blush depend in color. "I thought so." said Sango seeing Kagome blushing. "When I first saw him... I thought I strayed into some sort of dream." Kagome started "He was just sitting their in his dog-demon shirt and black backwards hat...staring at me. I love his hair, the silver raining throughout it and it really brings out his eyes...which I might add are gorgeous!" she was completely red with embarrassment now.  
  
"wow" Sango said in aw "You really like him a lot huh?" "Yah...I do. but please don't tell him." "I won't I promise." and with that they walked off in silence smiling.


	5. Christmas week and eve! And along came M...

**Christmas week and eve! And along came Mr. Mistletoe!**  
  
It was December 22 and Kagome had now been in her new school for about four months.  
  
Sango and Kagome where talking in the hall going to their next class followed closely by Inuyasha and Miroku. "What do you think they would want for Christmas?" asked Kagome "Not sure what Inuyasha would want but me on the oth.... OW!" said an eavesdropping miroku as he got another hit over the head with Sango's bag. "He'll never learn will he" said Inuyasha. "He cant keep that hand of his off any girl for longer than a millisecond!" exclaimed Sango. "Hello! I'm right here I can hear you I'm not deaf!" "Oh really? then how come your always doing exactly what I tell you NOT to do?" said an outraged Sango. "I think we should leave them to their lovers quarrel and get to class before the late bell rings." said Kagome. Inuyasha nodded his agreement and they walked off leaving a bickering Sango and Miroku behind. it was a very long and quiet walk to class, the two walked in silence not sure of what to say to the other.  
  
Kagome who was tiered of the silence spoke first. "I never thought to ask this but why do you wear that hat all the time?" Inuyasha didn't reply he only looked at her with misty eyes, they where saying something but what? 'Is he hiding something?' she asked her self. "If you don't want to tell me its alright I was just curious." "I know" he finally said. 'I want to tell her but I cant...not now.' he thought sadly. By that time Sango and Miroku looked around and found them missing. "HAY!" both shouted at Inuyasha and Kagome who turned around and smiled wile watching a running Sango and Miroku hurry to catch up with their friends. The day went buy with out much excitement, except for the whole battle in the hallway between Sango and Miroku.  
  
The next day Kagome woke up and got ready for school. She put on a pair of her favorite pants and did what Sango said she should do, and put on a red low cut top that allowed just enough skin to show to get someone's attention. It was her favorite one next to the one with the dragon on it. This one was detailed with a small cat-demon. She put on her silver hoop earrings and a denim jacket and headed for the door wile slinging her back pack over her shoulder. Saying good bye to Souta and her mom from the door.  
  
"wow! looking good Kagome this is sure to get his attention." commented Sango with approval. "I'll try to keep Miroku off of you." Sango added. "Thanks!". Then they heard laughter and turned to see Inuyasha laughing his head off. "what? what's so funny?" they asked him. "Miroku!...he's...he's....." stuttered Inuyasha through fits of laughter. "What? What about Miroku?" asked Sango. "Oh...My...God...what the hell is he wearing?!" said Kagome now starting the fits of laughter with Inuyasha. Sango turned and then started to laugh seeing what was so funny. Miroku obviously wanted to catch some un expecting girl off of her guard. He was wearing a headband with a piece of mistletoe hanging off of it, and guess who ended up under it! "We have to respect traditions Sango." Miroku said to Sango who was backing away from him slowly. Kagome walked up behind Sango and said in her ear "he's right you know, now go and give him a big KISS!" she said winking and putting something in Sango's hand which was behind her back. "Oh alright if you insist!" said Sango catching on. Inuyasha was just looking confused looking at Kagome with a puzzled look "Watch!" was all she said. Miroku who was looking overjoyed started to lean in for a "Big Kiss" from Sango who did the same but reached out for his hand and placed something in it. "What is this?" he asked. "Your Big KISS." said Sango and Kagome at the same time each bursting out with laughter as he looked down at the parcel in his hand. And sure enough it was, a Big Hershey's Kiss was sitting their in his hand. Then Miroku and Inuyasha joined in the laughter finally understanding what they meant.  
  
When the bell rang they all went to their first class, which was history. They rushed to the back and sat in the usual arrangement. Miroku next to Sango, Inuyasha behind Miroku and Kagome behind Sango. Just when Kagome was getting out her notebook with the sketches she drew, Koga spotted her and walked over. "what do you want?" asked Inuyasha with disgust "Shut up Dog-boy-wanna be" said Koga matching Inuyasha's disgust. "I only came over here to give Kagome her Christmas present" he said sweetly, looking at Kagome when he did so. "Got a problem with that?" he asked Inuyasha. "Feh" was all he said wile crossing his arms and glaring at Koga with hatred. Kagome who was in shock, blushed wile taking the small parcel that Koga handed to her. "I hope you like it" he said and walked off to his seat with a smile. Sango and Miroku who just witnessed the whole thing asked what it was. Kagome opened the package and pulled out a little box, inside was a beautiful gold bracelet. they gasped. 'Oh man how am I going to top that' thought Inuyasha with intensified sadness. "he probably took it from his mommy" said Inuyasha with a smirk. "Inuyasha! that's not very nice!" said Kagome glaring at him. "What did you say you Baka?" asked an outraged Koga. "Baka?! who are you calling a Baka? Have you looked in a mirror lately? or was your big ego blocking the view?" they were shooting daggers with each glare they wore. "Inuyasha please sit down!" shrieked their history teacher. The excitement of the day died down instantly. He did so but not with out throwing Koga one last glare. He looked over at Kagome who was blushing furiously. She looked gorgeous today. She was wearing the silver hoops that she wore on the first day he met her. Her hair was down and a little more waver than usual, and her blue highlights were in curls. His eyes went down a little lower to her bare neck and the skin that the shirt she had on aloud looking eyes to see, then it dawned on him! 'I know the perfect gift!' he thought smugly to himself. Once again he kicked Miroku and whispered "Can I borrow some money?" "yah. why?" "I just thought of the perfect gift for Kagome." he said proudly. "Really? Can you help me find one for Sango?" Miroku asked "sure". And with that Inuyasha went to sleep dreaming about how happy Kagome will be when she opens her present.  
  
But his dreams were interrupted by a nightmare.  
  
"Inuyasha how could you?" came the paining voice of Kikyou. "Kikyou I...its just.." said Inuyasha who was at a loss for words. "I thought you loved me!" she cried out "I do...or...I did" said Inuyasha quietly "How can you love her? you barely even know her!" "NO!...your wrong....I felt just like she did when I first came to this school, I saw it in her eyes." replied Inuyasha. "I loved you for who you are... I kept your secret! dose this mean nothing to you?" she asked bitterly "Of course it dose but I cant help how I feel!" he said tears starting to stream down his cheeks "You broke up with me! or do you not remember?" he asked sadly. "All I remember is you betraying my trust. She could never love you. your just a half wit." she said coldly "NO! Your wrong...YOUR WRONG!" he started to scream at her, Before hearing Kagome in the distance "Inuyasha? Inuyasha wake up! are you okay?"  
  
He opened his eyes slowly. Everyone in the class was staring at him as if he had gone mad. Only Miroku, Sango, and Kagome looked at him with worry. 'No!' Kikyou was looking at him with a smirk on her face and a evil glint in her eyes. "Inuyasha are you okay what happened?" asked Kagome with concern "yah...Yah I'm okay I just had a bad dream." he said wile looking at Kikyou. "See what happens Kagome when you hang out with weirdoes?!" said Koga "They go crazy in the blink of an eye." Koga said with a grin. Inuyasha had just got up and was about to punch Koga but Kagome got their first.  
  
SMACK!!! everyone flinched at the sound of Kagome's hand colliding hard with Koga's face.  
  
"Don't you EVER! call him or my friends weird! We do NOT go crazy in the blink of an eye!" yelled Kagome in outrage. No one said anything. Kagome very pissed off stormed out of the room and into the hallway. Everyone looked stunned, they had never seen her angry let alone this pissed off at anyone ever. "Holly Shit! she's scary when she's mad!" said a scared Miroku hiding behind Sango. "Yah, well if you don't stop doing that I'm goanna get pretty scary in second!" said Sango through clenched teeth. He immediately removed his hand from her rear end. "Inuyasha you should..." Sango started to say but found him gone already.  
  
Inuyasha found Kagome crying in the hall leaning up against her locker. He walked up slowly and sat down beside her. "Kagome are you okay?" he asked softly. She didn't answer. "Kagome...what happened back their?" "I...couldn't...control... myself..." she said through heavy sobs. Inuyasha not sure of what was going on just reached out and brought her close to him, cradling her in his arms, comforting her was all he could do.  
She leaned on his chest listening to the soft thump of his heart beat. "Kagome can I trust you with a very deep secret of mine?" he asked but when she didn't answer he looked down. she had fallen asleep. He smiled and just sat their with her cradled in his arms. 'I hope I can trust her.' he thought.  
  
(Mean wile) "Well if that's how he wants it fine, but I'm not done yet." said Kikyou who was watching the whole thing from a distance.  
  
Sango and Miroku was just starting to wonder where Inuyasha and Kagome were, it had been nearly a hour. "Hummm I could think of a couple of reasons why their not back." said Miroku before getting hit over the head again by Sango. "Kagome would never do something like that. She's not like you after all." said Sango a little irritated. "True" he agreed.   
  
Kagome stirred. She looked up and saw bright golden eyes staring back at her. "Where am I?" she asked confused. "School." he answered simply. "We should get back to class." he added. She nodded and got up shakily, he put his arm around her waist to help steady her. They both blushed. "thanks." she said softly. They then walked back to class.  
  
When school ended both Miroku and Inuyasha headed off in a hurry. "Where do you think their going?" asked Kagome "you got me." said Sango with a shrug. They then headed off to go and visit Kagome's grandfather about a gift for Inuyasha and Miroku.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Miroku "To the jewelers." Inuyasha replied. "I thought of the perfect gift for Sango." said Miroku "What would that be?" asked Inuyasha. "A little kitten that I found in the window of the pet shop that's around the corner here." he said proudly. "what are you going to get Kagome?" asked Miroku "A necklace that I found a few weeks back." he replied. "so do you want to get the kitten first or wait until after we go to the jewelry store" asked Miroku. "Jewelry store then pet shop." said Inuyasha.  
  
"Hay grandpa!" called Kagome from the door of his shop. "Why hello Kagome, Sango. what brings you here?" he asked "A couple of gifts for my friends." said Kagome "what did you have in mind?" he asked. "Well actually...I saw it a long time ago but do you still have those rosary beads? You know, the dark purple almost black ones with the fangs." Kagome asked hopefully. "Yes...actually I do." he answered starting to scrounge around in different drawers searching for the necklace. "Ah...here it is." he said handing a small black box to Kagome. "Thanks grandpa!" said Kagome giving him a hug. "Did you want something to?" he asked Sango. "Well at first yes, but I just thought of something that he would like even better than spell scrolls." she said with a small glint in her eyes.  
They said thank you to Kagome's Grandfather and bid him good bye. 'I hope he likes it' thought Kagome.  
  
After Inuyasha and Miroku left the jewelry store they headed to the pet shop. "That's the one." said Miroku looking at a small cream kitten that had red eyes, black paws, black tipped tail and a lil black diamond shaped mark on its forehead. "cute." commented Inuyasha with a nod. when Miroku got the kitten safe and sound in a caring case they left.  
  
It was Christmas Eve and Kagome was getting ready to go over to Sango's where they all were going to exchange gifts. She had on her green low cut shirt and a pair of hip huggers that had wide bell bottom's. She walked to Sango's and knocked at the door. "Hi Sango."  
"Hay Kagome come on in." she led the way to the family room where Inuyasha was sitting and playing video games on Sango's PS2. "Hi Inuyasha." "Hi Kagome". "What cha playing?" she asked "Mortal Enemy 1" he said handing her a controller and explaining what key did what. "So wanna play?" he asked hopefully "sure. But the winner exchanges their gift first." she said with confidence "your on!" he said expecting this to be a easy win, which was a big mistake. They went on battling for a long time until finally, "ha ha I win!" said Kagome. Inuyasha who was in shock at being beat in his favorite game by an amateur just looked at Kagome who smiled. "quick learner huh?" he asked "No, my little brother has this game." said Kagome smiling. "oh" was all he said looking a little relieved.   
  
Just then their was a knock at the door and in walked Miroku. "Hello" he said "Hi" replied everyone else. "So...ready to exchange gifts?" he asked hopefully "more than." said Kagome and Inuyasha at the same time. "Sango this is for you." he said wile handing her a large box with a few holes in one side. She looked at him thoughtfully and started to unwrap the paper. When the paper fell away out jumped the little kitten into her lap. "aaaawww!" said both Sango and Kagome as they saw the little kitten curling up in Sango's lap. "Oh Miroku! she's adorable! Thank you so much." "What are you going to call her?" asked Kagome "hmm" she thought and then it hit her "I think I'll call her Keylala." she said wile picking up the kitten.  
  
"Now this makes me want to give you your present even more than before." said Sango seductively looking at Miroku with a odd expression on her face.   
  
Inuyasha, Miroku and Kagome all exchanged questioning looks.   
  
Then Sango took Miroku's hand and pulled him towards the open door of the kitchen and stopped right under the doorway and looked up. Miroku followed her gaze and gasped. Smiling Sango looked back at him, he pulled her close to him and she wrapped her arms around his neck and he her slim waist. Then they passionately kissed, under the mistletoe.  
  
(Mean wile) Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other in shock not expecting this at all. "Well do you think we should break them up or just exchange gifts without them?"  
Kagome asked, but as soon as she did she heard a gasp and the sound of a slap. Miroku had taken the perfect moment between him and Sango and ruined it because of his hand. "He'll never learn." said Inuyasha shaking his head.  
  
Now it was Inuyasha's and Kagome's turn to exchange. since Kagome won the game she was able to give Inuyasha his gift first. He opened the parcel and then the little black box and saw one of the coolest necklaces inside. It was really neat, he wanted to say so but was lost for words. He just smiled very happily and the glossy look was back on his eyes and he was blushing. "Thank you." he said wile putting on the deep purple beaded necklace that had five fangs spaced through ought it. He then handed Kagome her present. She blushed out of spite wile taking the present from him. 'God I hope she likes it.' he thought. As she opened the package he held his breath.

She gasped and her eyes widened, as she pulled out a gorgeous necklace that had a purplish, pinkish stone that was about the size of a quarter attached to it.  
  
"Oh my god!" she gasped, and with out thinking she embraced a pleased Inuyasha. then realizing what she was doing quickly let go blushing deeply.  
  
"so do ya like it?" he asked "liking it is an understatement!" she squealed as he took it from her and placed it around her neck. "Thank you so much. I love it." she said wile gazing deep into his beautiful golden eyes once more. 'Thank god she likes it.' he thought with relief as he lost himself in her eyes. They sat their for some time just staring into each others eyes, wanting to do more but afraid of what the other might think. Miroku and Sango never found out what Kagome got for Christmas until later that night. They were sitting on the couch kissing again unable to hold back the feelings they felt for each other any longer.


	6. The Question that was almost never asked...

**The Question that was almost never asked and the attack of the killer squirrels!  
  
**  
Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku were all sitting in their usual seats in History. Inuyasha was snoring, Miroku was staring off into space with his usual dazed look, and since Sango was at Home sick it was Kagome's job to keep Miroku in check. "Miroku...I really hate to do this but Sango said to if you get that look on your face again." and with that said she hit him over the head. "Ow! Geze even when she's not here I get a bump!" he exclaimed rubbing his head. "I hope Sango gets better soon... we were going to go to the fair this weekend." he said with a sigh. As he said this Inuyasha picked his head off of his desk and listened. "Really? She actually agreed to go out with you?" Inuyasha asked surprised. "Yah...why do you looked so surprised? I'm a loveable person." said Miroku with a wink. "Sure you are..." said Inuyasha with a chuckle while Kagome sat giggling and clutching something in her hand. 'She has never taken it off.' Inuyasha thought with a smile.  
  
The bell rang and they exited the room.  
  
"Hay Inuyasha you should ask her." said Miroku when Kagome was out of earshot. "Ask who what?" said Inuyasha who was staring at Kagome, with Miroku's usual dazed look. Suddenly Miroku stopped with a wide grin on his face. "what?" "You were fanaticizing weren't you." he stated rather than asked.  
  
Inuyasha blushed. "Uh...um...well...I...I...Okay! Okay! I was!" said Inuyasha finally giving in to Miroku's penetrating stare, his blush deepening. "That's my boy!" he said giving Inuyasha a pat on the back. "Shut Up!!! And if you ever tell anyone about this...you will be well aquatinted with the ground!!!" said Inuyasha with a threatening growl. "Don't worry, I wont. I don't really like the taste of dirt." said Miroku jokingly "Well as I was saying before...." Miroku started but was interrupted by Inuyasha. "I'm going to ask her to go to the fair with me." he said more to himself then to Miroku. "Yah I was just goanna say that you should." "huh? did you say something?" "oh no I didn't say a word." said Miroku sarcastically rolling his eyes as Inuyasha went back to staring at Kagome.  
  
"Hello? anyone in there?" Miroku said nocking Inuyasha on the head before getting slammed into the ground by him "What did I just say about touching me?" Inuyasha asked. "no...not...nothing" mumbled Miroku through a mouthful of dirt. "oh. really? well I guess I better tell you now. DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!!!!!!!!! and you wont be making out with the ground again!!!" he yelled, before walking away leaving Miroku to spit out the dirt he had been kissing. "yuck! A little touchy don't cha think?!" he said to himself.  
  
Through out the week Inuyasha tried many times to ask Kagome but when ever he got the courage to do so the words failed him. It was two days before Saturday and he still hadn't asked her. "So...What did she say?!" asked Miroku expectantly wile following Inuyasha down the hall. "Um...I haven't exactly asked her yet." said Inuyasha. "What?!!" yelled Miroku. He then noticed that everyone in the hall was staring at him. "What? You never heard someone yell?!" he shouted to the crowed which was looking at him like he was mad, an started to back away. "Shoo!!! go to your next class and mind your own business." he turned back to face Inuyasha who had taken advantage of the distraction to escape.  
  
Miroku sighed "I guess I'm going to have to take matters into my own hands." he said with a evil grin. "I heard that!" yelled Inuyasha from outside the exit that they had been heading for. Miroku ran to catch up and Inuyasha hit him. "Ow!" "You will do nothing of the sort." he stated flatly. "Fine. But you better ask her soon. I heard rumors that Koga was going to ask her to go with him." now it was Inuyasha's turn to yell out. "What?!!" he said grabbing the neck of Miroku's shirt. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" he growled. "Uh...I...I forgot to." said Miroku with a nervous grin. "I'll ask her tomorrow." said Inuyasha releasing Miroku form his grasp. "Oh. And don't follow me when I do ask her." "I wont. Scouts honor!" he said giving Inuyasha a salute. "Ha! Like you're a scout." said Inuyasha looking at a grinning Miroku.  
  
The next day Sango was back and fully recovered from her cold. "Yah! Now we can go to the fair together! I'm so glad you are feeling better my dear." Miroku said to sango before receiving a large bump on his head "Hentai! Remove your hand from my ass now!" sango said raising her hand for another swing at his head, he immediately did as he was told. "Hay miroku, for all we know you were the one that gave her that cold." said Kagome teasingly making kissy faces, imitating them from Christmas Eve. Everyone laughed. "Good point Kagome." said Inuyasha. "Hay sango can I ask you a favor?" he asked urgently. "Yah sure what's up?" he motioned for her to follow him. "where are they going?" asked Kagome puzzled. "oh I don't know." said Miroku with a shrug.  
  
"Hay Sango would you do me a big favor?" Inuyasha said with pleading eyes "yah of course. What do ya need me to do?" Sango asked. "Well I need you to keep Miroku out of my way for a couple of hours." he said not wanting to tell her why, afraid that she might tell Kagome. "Yah sure that shouldn't be to hard to do. But why?" she asked curiously "not telling." he said flatly "Oh come on Inuyasha Please!" she said wile giving him puppy eyes he couldn't help but answer to. "Oh fine. But I really wish you would stop using that look against me." he said a little annoyed. "well?" she prompted "I... I want to ask Kagome to go to the fair with me, but you know how Miroku gets always wanting to take control and shit!" he said all this pretty fast so it took a few minuets for it to register in Sango's head. "What?! You want to ask Kagome out?!" she said excitedly "Uh yah! I just said that! weren't you listening?" he asked a little embarrassed from the situation. "promise me you wont tell her!" he said hurriedly "of course I wont who do you think I am? Miroku? oh and sure I will keep him out of the way." she concluded. "thank you!" he said.  
  
When the day finally ended Inuyasha told Sango to keep Miroku out of his way for now. "Aw man! You mean that I cant even watch you make a fool of your self?!" asked Miroku with a pout on his face and trying to give him the puppy eyes, but he wasn't doing to good a job trying to imitate Sango. A low growl emited from Inuyasha's throught and he was clenching his fists. Miroku waved his hands in front of his face in his defense. "Just kidding! Ow! Damn it!" Miroku said as he got a punch from Inuyasha.   
  
"Nice try but NO! Hay Sango he looks kinda like a frog when he dose that doesn't he?" he said looking at a hunched over miroku who was wearing a funny face. "Yah your right he dose!" Sango said with a laugh. "Good luck! Come on Hentai." Sango said grabbing Miroku by the ear and dragging him off around the corner of the hall. You could hear yelps of pain coming from Miroku from all the way down the hall. Inuyasha then went out side to look for Kagome. He found her sitting under a cluster of trees that was surrounded by a few bushes. 'Okay here goes nothing.' he thought taking a deep breath and starting to walk towards her, but he found that he wasn't getting any closer to her.  
  
"Uh...dude...your not moving." "Miroku!" he said turning around to punch the living daylights out of him but he wasn't alone. "Sango! what the hell are you two doing here?" he asked demanding an answer. "Well we just came to watch and to make sure you ask her and not chicken out." Sango said simply. "I cant believe you of all people would be going along with 'That!'" said Inuyasha pointing at Miroku who had innocent look on his face which was very surprising since it was a first. "Actually it was my idea to follow you not his." said Sango "Wha...what! I cant believe this! I supose theirs no changing your mind?" he asked "Nope!" the two spies said in union "fine but stay out of my way!" he said giving once again into Sango's puppy dog pout. The two dived behind a few bushes close by Kagome, who didn't notice the noise because she was listening to her all time favorite Rock band Black Sabith. "hum...hum...hum muh hum hum... Iron Man lives again!!!" Sang Kagome breaking out into a air gitair solo.  
  
Inuyasha smiled 'She looks so cute when she dose that.' he heard snickering from the bushes but chose to ignore it. As he aproched her she looked up. She blushed 'Oh God! did he just see me doing that?!' she thought the blood rising to her cheeks. "Cute air solo." he said with a grin. "So do you play the gitar?" he asked trying to make conversation. Her blush deepend. "sorta... a lil bit." she answered. "I really want to learn to play the drums though. I love the guitar but my heart just doesn't point me in that direction if you know what I mean." she said with emotion running through her veins. "yah I do know what you mean. I was faced with that same thing at one point in time." he said his eyes getting shadowy. They sat there in silence for what felt like forever, Kagome was holding something that was glowing in her hand, and Inuyasha was snaping twigs inbetween his fingers.  
  
Then he heard a wisper come from the bushes "ask her already!" "shut up Miroku! she'll hear us!" whispered Sango. "huh? did you hear something?" asked Kagome looking around. "huh? oh. no I didn't hear anything." lied Inuyasha. "um...Kagome...can I ask you something?" "sute whats up?" He took a deep breath. "I... I...I was just...oh never mind." he stuttered.  
  
"Oh for heavens sake!" "God he's such a Baka!" came the shrill cries from Sango and Miroku who jumped out from behind the bushes running over to Kagome and Inuyasha. "Just ask her already!" shrieked Miroku "I...I can't!" growled Inuyasha. "Ask me what?" "Fine if you wont I'll ask for you!" he took a deep breath to calm himself down. "okay so what Inuyasha has been wanting to ask you for the past week..." Miroku said throwing Inuyasha a stern look. "is that he wants to know if you would like to go to the fair with him." he finished, Inuyasha blushed the color of blood red adverting his eyes.   
  
Kagome just staired wide eyed, her voice for some strange reason wouldn't work. "nod your head already. you know you want to." Sango said smiling, Kagome did as she was told and nodded yes blushing a fire red. "Okay. so now that that's finally over with he'll pick you up at...lets say 6:00 and we'll meet you both there." said Miroku walking away with Sango. He put his arm around her waist, which wouldn't have been a problem if it wasn't for his hand a few seconds later. You could hear a slap a yelp of pain and the shrikes of Hentai in the distance. "So...you mean it? you really want to go with me?" he asked unshure. "of course I mean it I...I really like you and I feel I can trust you." she ended with a blush. 'Oh god I said to much' she thought. "So like Miroku said I'll pick you up at 6:00." 'oh hell with it I'll ask her the worst she can say is no.' "um Kagome can I walk you home?" Inuyasha asked adverting his eyes with a slight blush creaping to his cheeks. she nodded with a smile. 'I don't care what everyone says he's really nice and...kawaii.' Kagome thought holding her smile in place.  
  
As they walked towards Kagome's shrine they heard a fimillar yell. "Hay Kagome!" came the voice of Koga from behind them. "Hi Koga." said Kagome rolling her eyes, Inuyasha saw this and tried to surpress a laugh. "Um Kagome can I talk to you?" Koga asked sweetly before turning to Inuyasha. "What's your problem? swallow a bug or something?" he said rudely, for it looked like that was the case, his cheeks were all puffed out mouth clenched and his eyes were starting to water. 'He's to late! and he's gonna look like a total fool! hehehe where's my tape recorder.' Inuyasha thought starting to look around for his mini video camera. 'YES! it has all ten minuets left on it!' he thought with a evil grin.  
  
"oh nothings wrong I just remembered something funny that happened yesterday." he said outloud scratching his head with a smile. "Right.what ever" Koga said slowly looking at Inuyasha as if he was insane. "Um...yah sure. what's up?" said Kagome directing their attention back to her. "can I talk to you alone?" Koga asked wile glancing at Inuyasha. "what ever. hay Inuyasha stay here, I'll be right over their...okay?" she said pointing to a tree a short ways off. Inuyasha nodded griping his cam corder tightly behind his back and feeling around for the record butten. Koga took Kagomes hand and led her twords the tree she had indicated. 'oh this is too good to miss!' he thought turning the camra so that it face Koga and Kagome. "Kagome..." he started taking her hands in his. She looked away twords Inuyasha and noticed the camera. 'oh sweet! lets give him something to watch.' she thought with a evil grin. Inuyasha saw this and questioned her in a suggestive way she nodded slightly turning back twords Koga. "Kagome I wanted to ask you if you would give me the honor of attending the fair with me?" he asked.  
  
She started to move forward startling him as she neared him he took a step back and she kept coming. He started to panic and took a few more steps back and stepped on something.  
(A/N: I know this wouldn't really happen in real life but hay this is a story so go with it!)  
It was a little acorn, they heard squeeking down by their feet and looked down. It was a squirrel ...no not just one squirrel, four at the least, all staring up at them with lil evil eyes. One was trying to get the acorn out from under Koga's foot, he bent down and picked up the acorn. He looked at it, then looked down at the lil squirrels, and laughed tossing the small acorn up and down taunting them. They all stared at him and then one squeaked and ran up his pant leg. "EEEK!" he yelled waving his leg around tying to shake it out, and in the process of this he acidentially stepped on one of their tails, and aperiantly they all took this as a act of attack and ran up the tree. They then jumped down on top of him biting his ears and scampering to the acorn that he still held in his hand.  
  
He yelled out in pain and surprise. "Ow!!!!! Get off you crazy rats!!!!" he yelled and started to run down the street. Kagome laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes yelled out to him "Oh and to answer your question I'm really sorry but I'm already going with someone else." she said dubbling over laughing at the sight of the boy running away from a pack of crazed squirrels that were chasing after him. She turned around to walk back to Inuyasha who was laughing harder then she was. "HAHAHA!!! that was priceless!!" he said "were you planning on that?" he asked through fits of laughter. "No! acutially I was planning to have him trip over that raised root and land in the mud puddle that was behind it, but this was even better!" she said wiping tears of laughter from her eyes. "So do you think we should turn it into Tokyo's Funniest home videos?" he asked "Hell Yah!" she answered as they started to walk twords her shrine again. "hay you have to give me a copy of that tape!" "Don't worry I will and I'll give one to Sango and Miroku too. Huh do you think that we should secretly sell some at school for a couple of extra bucks?" he asked "nah! I think that putting it on Tokyo's Funneist home videos and announcing it over the intercome at school would be much better." she said with a evil grin "much better!" he said in agreement.   
  
They reached Kagome's shrine about a hour later and bid each other good bye. When Inuyasha got around the street corner Miroku poped out in frount of him grinning. "so you walked her home and lets see..." he said looking at his watch "It only took you two, two hours to get here...spill!" he said expectantly.  
  
"Yah I walked her home. Is that a crime?" Inuyasha asked "No but according to Sango me walking her home is." he said with a shrug. "Well Duh! what do yah expect? Always groping her ass like that. Really." Inuyasha said throwing his hands up and rolling his eyes.


	7. The game, And a couple of perverted mind...

**The game, And a couple of perverted minds!**  
  
Kagome walked into her home with an airy feeling like nothing else mattered. 'I...I cant believe it...he asked me out! Well sorta...but still.' she thought with a sigh. She walked up to her room to drop her pack off, and then she immediately ran to her phone and dialed Sango's number.  
  
"Hi Kohaku, is Sango there?" she asked Sango's little brother. "Hi Kagome, yah she's here. Hold on a sec." "Sis! Phone!" she heard in the distance, then the passing of the phone. "Hay Kagome! Can you believe it?!" Sango asked "Oh my god no! Wait a min. earlier today how did you know he was gonna ask me?" Kagome asked quizzically. "Oh that... Inuyasha asked me if I could keep Miroku out of the way for him that way he could ask you to go to the fair with him without having a Hentai breathing down his neck." Sango said all of this in one breath and was panting slightly. "So Kagome what cha gonna wear?" "Oh my god! I didn't think of that!" Kagome said wile quickly running to her closet and tearing it apart searching for something to wear. "Uh...Kagome...Kagome...Kagome!" Sango yelled through the phone getting louder each time.  
  
"Huh? Oh! Sorry." Kagome said painting slightly. "Kagome Chill! Lets go to the mall tomorrow." Sango said simply. "Life savor. You think of everything don't you." "Of course. I don't lose my head like the rest of you do." Sango said with a laugh. "True. Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow. I gotta go beat Souta at Twisted Metal Black." Kagome said with a giggle. "Okay. I'll pick you up around 9:30 tomorrow. Bye!" Sango said "bye!" Kagome said hanging up the phone, while being dragged into the living room by Souta.  
  
"Chill out. What's the deal? Cant wait to be beat or something?" she asked her anxious lil bro with a small chuckle. "No. I think that I devised a strategy to finally beat you." Souta said smiling. "Ha! I'd like to see you try." Kagome said wile picking up the player 1 controller and sitting down Indian style on the couch. She was just getting comfortable when the phone rang.  
  
She sighed and got up to retrieve the phone "Don't you dare start without me." she said warningly to Souta. She picked up the phone, and the first thing she heard was the Hentai. "So...he walked you home." "Shut Up! My god!" she shot back at Miroku. She grabbed the head set for the phone. "Hold up a min." she said wile plugging the head set in. "alright I'm back." she said sitting back down on the couch Indian style once again. "How many times?" she asked Souta. "Seven" he said "huh?" asked Miroku. "No not you." she said to him. "Hum...who should I pick...I think you." she said wile picking Yellow Jacket, Souta picked crazy 8 and they begun. "So Sango's going with you?." she asked or rather stated. "Yah. Boy was she surprised...since I didn't touch her ass." he said with a small laugh. "I I I bet!" she gasped just avoiding a gas can that Souta had thrown at her car. "Yep. She called me a little wile ago and said you totally lost your head trying to find something to wear for Inu-ya-sha." Miroku said in an annoying voice laughing. "Hie Anata! So what if I did? Got a problem with that?!" Kagome said practically yelling. "No. She also said that you two are going to the mall tomorrow." "Yah why? Oh God!" she screeched as her car got hit by a missile and caused her life energy to decrease a great amount. "Must go...faster...almost there...Eak!" she said wile just barely missing another gas can.  
  
On the other end of the line Miroku was staring at the phone in disbelief. "What she bitched you out or something?" asked Inuyasha who was sitting on the couch watching YuYu Hakusho. Miroku shook his head wide eyed. "The why are you staring at the phone like its about to eat you?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku didn't answer he just put the speaker phone on. They heard a loud moan then a 'Oh God!' coming from the other side of the line. "Is that what I think it was?" whispered Inuyasha in horror. "Theirs only one way to find out." whispered Miroku back, obviously coming to a conclusion, another mone was emitted from the speaker phone. "Well I got to go." Miroku said in a not so casual voice.  
  
"Tay. Bye!" she said and hung up. "I can't believe you beat me in the first two rounds! Well its not over yet... I can still wipe the floor with you." said Kagome to a grinning Souta. Mean wile Miroku and Inuyasha were running as fast as they could to Kagome's shrine to find out what was going on. "Damn! Theirs no open blinds or curtains." said Miroku "I guess we'll just have to listen." Inuyasha said, Miroku nodded and they listened through the living room window, which was open a bit but locked so it wouldn't open any more. They heard a loud gasp and a moan followed by a 'oh shit!'. "What the Hell?!" the two boys said in union. Inside Kagome and Souta were on the last round of the game, and this round was a tiebreaker. "Faster...Faster...I said faster!" she shrieked as she just made it to one of her hiding place wile she watched the Farris wheel she blew up roll across where she just was. "That was close...really close." she said wile relaxing a bit, but that didn't last long, as Souta found her she screamed "Holly Shit!" as he fired a ricochet at her, causing her life to go way down. She quickly got out of the hiding place and raced to find the nearest health square, she spotted one and sped towards it. "Yes!...Faster...Faster...Faster!" she was almost there when she noticed Souta was hot on the trail behind her, he fired a homing missile "Holly Shit! Fucking A!!!" she screamed and fell off of the couch. (A/N: I say and do that all the time ) The game ended in a wrath of flames.  
  
You could just imagine what was going on inside Miroku and Inuyasha's heads. Miroku was laughing and Inuyasha was wide eyed. "Damn! That was the   
most intense time yet! You have gotten much better, but next time don't toy with me, I will get you back." Kagome said to Souta who had just won for the first time ever against Kagome and he did a little happy dance. "You really think so?" he asked "Yah. But remember I'm still the best!" she said "I know, I learnt everything I know from you." he said smiling at his big sis. At this both Miroku's and Inuyasha's mouth's were on the ground and their eyes were popping out of their heads. "Our lil innocent Kagome isn't as innocent as we thought." Miroku said wide eyed. "No! It cant be. Their has to be some kind of explanation to all of this." Inuyasha said not wanting to believe what he heard was what he thought he heard. "Wanna do it again?" Kagome asked Souta from inside. At this Inuyasha's eyes rolled and he fainted hitting the ground with a light thump. Miroku turned at the sound of the thump, and laughed. "too much for you huh? Well you just stay here and sleep off all your worries, and I'll go search her room for evidence... like a diary." Miroku said cheerfully wile getting on his feet. Inuyasha came around at the sound of Miroku shifting his weight to his feet and heard every word he had said without him knowing. Inuyasha growled and swung his leg around tripping Miroku as he walked past causing him to yelp in pain as he hit the ground. Miroku spat out the dirt that was in his mouth and said a little disappointedly "oh your awake." "Don't you dare." "of course I dare! wanna come with me?" Miroku asked hopefully. "Don't you go trying to make a perv out of me! I respect her and her space." Inuyasha said cracking his knuckles. "Fine stay here. If you want to come...and I know you do... theirs a tree that you can climb up to get to her bedroom window... It's open." Miroku said walking off around the corner of the house to the tree. Inuyasha sat there glaring at nothing in particular for several minuets when he heard a 'yes' coming from inside. "Hell yah! Told you I was the best! I'm going upstairs now, got to go watch YuYu-..." she looked down at her watch. "shit...I missed it!" she said her foot steps dieing away as she walked up the stairs to her room. 'Holly hell! Miroku's going to get caught!' Inuyasha thought wile breaking into a run to warn Miroku. "Miroku! Get the hell out of their, she's coming!" he yelled in a whisper. "Hay Inuyasha you better check this out." Miroku said seriously from inside. Inuyasha sighed and quickly climbed the tree and into the room. "what? what should I see?" he asked rush idly, Miroku didn't answer he just pointed to the wall. Inuyasha's gaze followed Miroku's hand to where he was pointing and saw the wall mural of the silver haired, dog eared teenager sitting in the tree facing a sunset. "Did you tell her?" Miroku asked "no. I didn't" Inuyasha said his heart beating rapidly in his chest. "How did she find out?" Miroku asked quietly. "I don't know." Inuyasha answered truthfully. "lets ask Sango. Maybe she would know." Miroku suggested. "yah. good idea." Inuyasha said in agreement. "was their some reason you're here to begin with?" Miroku asked with a grin. "What? Oh shit that's right Kagome's coming!" said Inuyasha starting to panic. Miroku was already climbing out of the window, Inuyasha followed seeing Miroku was already at the tree. Inuyasha reached the tree soon after Miroku did, and was out of sight in the branches when the doorknob turned. In walked Kagome, she was sweating slightly, or as Sango would say girls don't sweat they glisten. They froze not moving an inch, not even daring to breath afraid that they would be heard if they do. "hum...I need a bath." she said wile removing her tee shirt and pants. Inuyasha's eyes were fixed on what was before him. Her beautiful peachy skin and rosy cheeks, the gentle curves of her hips and he saw for the first time a small tattoo of a black star surrounded by a circle just peaking out from her panty line.  
  
She turned around to face the closed door and removed her black bra, and reached for her silk robe that was hanging on it. She placed the robe on before letting her black panties hit the floor. She was just tying her robe when she heard a noise coming from outside. Holding her robe closed she turned to investigate the sound when a voice came from downstairs. "Kagome the pizza's here." came the call from her brother Souta. "Coming!" she called back. She finished tying her robe grabbed her wallet and walked down stairs. "That was too close!" said Inuyasha said with a sigh of relief, he then removed his hand from Miroku's mouth. "You're telling me! She would have been in all of her glory if it wasn't for that god forsaken robe of hers!" Miroku said disappointedly. Inuyasha having enough of Miroku and his smart remarks punched him in the nose causing Miroku to fall out of the tree. He hit the ground and Inuyasha jumped down and helped up a bleeding Miroku. "What was that for?" Miroku asked wiping his nose of blood. "For being you!" answered Inuyasha who was starting to walk away. They didn't even realize the racket they where making until "Inuyasha!" Shrieked Kagome. Inuyasha looked up into the eyes of a distrot Kagome, who was still in her silk robe, and had her hands on her hips. "Oh. Hi Kagome." said Inuyasha. "What are you doing out here in a bathrobe?" he asked pretending to be clueless. "I was just about to ask the same thing!" she said. Inuyasha raised his eyebrows in a questioning way. "Wait that came out wrong, I meant to say what are you doing out here when you are suppose to be over at Miroku's!" she said correcting herself. "Hi Kagome!" said Miroku cheerfully. "Not now Miroku...Wait...What?! why are you here? what is this? why are you bleeding and covered in dirt? And why the Hell are you grinning?!" she asked Miroku accusingly. "wow. that was a mouthful." commented Miroku. Kagome glared at him and started to tap her foot impatiently. Inuyasha who didn't want a repeat of Christmas and Koga gave in. He sighed and begun "well the truth is that me and..." "Inuyasha don't go off telling lies." Miroku broke in. "I was sitting under the living room window tying to figure out what all the moaning and gasping was about, when Inuyasha here walked by and saw me. He asked why I was here, when I told him he gave me a really scary look and said 'I give you to the count of san to get out of my sight. Ichi...ni...san, I was already around the house and climbed the first thing that I saw which was the tree. He chased after me and started to climb up the tree, he was almost to me when we heard the doorknob turn. You walked in and said that you needed a bath...and um yah. Inuyasha here the good fellow he is looked away and started to examine a birds nest right behind him. someone called to you from down stairs and you left. I commented on how beautiful and sexy you looked and how lucky Inuyasha here was to have you as his gal and Inuyasha turned and punched me in the nose, I fell out of the tree, got covered in dirt and blood and that's where we are now." Miroku concluded taking a few steps back. Kagome looked like she was gonna explode from anger, she turned to Inuyasha "Is what he says true?" she asked red faced or maybe she was blushing. Inuyasha took a step back and nodded. "fine. I'll buy your little story, at least you didn't say something like a UFO touched down and a bunch of little green men were running around in chaos! I was gonna punch you myself but it looks like Inuyasha did a pretty good job of that already, besides my ham, pineapple and mushroom pizza is getting cold." she turned around and started to walk back to the house, you could hear her mumbling loudly to her self. "I do Not moan and gasp when I play video games!...do I?" she shrugged and walked back into the house slamming the door as she went. The boys looked at each other in shock at their luck of not being pulverized to a pulp.  
  
"what just happened?" Inuyasha asked. "I didn't die!" said Miroku doing a little happy dance, then he stopped. "video game?" he asked "seems so ." Inuyasha said wile thinking back to Christmas eve and giving a little laugh. "what?" Miroku asked. "just remembered Kagome on Christmas eve, she was doing the same thing when we were playing Sango's PS2." he said walking away.  
  
"okay let me get this straight. we heard gasping and moaning, we practically saw her naked, I got punched out of a tree, we told a scary Kagome the basic truth, the most she did to us was glair and yell. We went through all of that just to find out it was a freaking game that caused her so called orgasms!" Miroku said out of breath. "guess so." Inuyasha said shrugging. "huh...not a bad days work if you ask me." Miroku said practically skipping in joy, before being hit to the ground by Inuyasha.  
  
"That's three times I've tasted dirt in the past 10 minuets!" mumbled Miroku from the ground. "New record. huh...wonder if I could break it." Inuyasha said with a evil glint in his eyes. "what? oh no! shit!" screamed Miroku who ran away as fast as he could, Inuyasha laughed then went home.  
  
"Get over here and lets play 7 more rounds of TMB!" Kagome said angrily as she walked in from outside. She and Souta picked up the controllers and begun. The game was over in less than 2 minuets. "Thanks I needed to pulverize something." She said to a shocked Souta who had suffered his worst defeat yet. Kagome had set his car a flame in each round, in less than 30 seconds into each of the 7 rounds, when she did she said 'Die Miroku you fucking pepping bastard!'. She then smiled and went back to the bathroom.  
  
She filled the bath with slightly steaming water, and added mineral salts and some strawberry bubble bath. She took off her robe and hung it neatly on the door, pinned up her hair, and making sure that the necklace Inuyasha had given her was secure around her neck stepped into the nice hot bath. She started to relax some but tensed when she realized she forgot to close the curtains. She quickly got a towel and wrapped herself in it, she then walked to the window and looked out it and made sure no one was outside before closing the curtains and returning to her bath. She sighed. 'What a day. Koga got attacked by squirrels,' she giggled at the thought. 'I got beat at TMB, I was peeped at by a pepping pervert,...and was asked out by Inuyasha. All in all today wasn't half bad, actually It was a good day.' "God how could anyone be chased by a mob of angry squirrels?!" she burst out laughing again at the memory.


	8. The Trip to the mall and Sad history’s t...

**The Trip to the mall and Sad history's told**  
  
The next morning Kagome rolled out of her bed at the sound of the alarm clock. She dressed and went down stairs to beg some money out of her mum. "Hi mom how you doing?!" she said happily giving her mother a hug. Her mom sighed and smiled "will $50 do?" she asked her daughter "YES! Thank you soooo much!" she hugged her mum took the fifty and ran outside to meet Sango who was sitting in her blue jag. She waved good-bye to her mother, brother and grandfather who waved back. "How much did you get?" Sango asked as Kagome was buckling her seat belt. Kagome held up the fifty-dollar bill. Sango's eyes went wide. "Wow! I only got $30 out of my mum, and that was with the puppy eyes!" Sango said turning the radio on and changing it to 101.3WKYZ. "I'll buy lunch. Oooh! Turn it up I love this song!" Kagome commanded Sango, who was well ahead of her. "Oooo baby do you know what that's worth?....ooo heaven is a place on earth...They say that in heaven love comes first...well make heaven a place on earth!" they sung along with Cindy Lauper. They arrived at the mall 20 minuets later. The girls walked happily into the mall chatting about what they wanted to get. "I want something that will tease Miroku." Sango said giggling and smiling an evil grin. "Like what?" asked Kagome. "Hum...maybe something like a short mini skirt with a shirt that says something that will match my personality." Sango said trailing off about different sayings that would work on the shirt. "So anywho... what are you gonna get?" Sango asked. "I'm not really sure but I think I will go with something like the innocent girl look with a splash of spice." she said winking. "Kakkoiness!" Sango said taking Kagome's hand and dragging her to the closest store.  
  
They had spent about 2 ½ hours searching for what they wanted but couldn't find anything. (A/N: Yes it doses happen especially when your looking for something imparticular.) The two girls walked to the food court in defeat since it was about 12:30 now. "hum... I'm kinda hungry for pizza." Sango said looking around at all the choices. "Not me. I had some last night." Kagome said with a shake of the head. "How about some sushi and fried rice?" suggested Sango "Sounds good to me!" Kagome said agreeing, rubbing her hands together. They each carried a plate of food to a table. "mum...smells sooo good!" Kagome said taking in a big whiff of the sweet smells of food. "I know, I love eel sushi." Sango said picking up her chopsticks. With that said they quickly ate and got up to go and continue shopping.  
  
"I don't know where we can go next. We practically went and tore every store apart!" Sango said in a not exactly sarcastic way. "Not every store. We still have to go to 'Fashion Cents'. Besides those stores were asking for a remodeling!" Kagome said cheerfully taking Sango by the arm. "wow! I've never really been here before." Sango said in aw at the size of the store that looks really small from the outside. "I love this store! I always find what I'm looking for." Kagome said cheerfully. "Okay since it is such a big store we should split up so we can cover more ground faster." Sango said looking around. "Good idea." said Kagome walking towards the nearest rack full of skirts. Sango went in the opposite direction and saw so many things she wanted, she had to restrain herself from buying the whole store. Then she spotted a skirt that she thought would be perfect for Kagome. "Hay Kagome come here for a min." Sango said. Kagome came waddling over with a very large armful of clothing, you could just see her eyes peeking over the top. Sango let out a snort of laughter at the sight. "na-ni?" Kagome asked grinning. "Here is your splash of spice!" Sango said holding up a army mini skirt. The skirt was several shades of green mixed with black and brown. "Ooh perfect! I think I have the innocent in here somewhere...." Kagome said wile digging through the pile of clothes she held. "ah here it is." she said holding up a black tee shirt with a picture of thumper from the movie Bambie, it was several shades of light green and said 'Delicious nutritious carrots 54' on a little sign that had a carrot on the bottom. "Ooh that is sooo kawaii!" Sango said handing Kagome the skirt. "I think I have something for you too." Kagome said searching through the pile of clothes once again. "How about this...and...this." she said handing Sango a black tennis style mini skirt and a black shirt that said 'Look all you want...' on the front and 'But if you touch you die.' on the back in red lettering that looked as though it had been written in blood. "loving it! Ha this outta keep Miroku's damn hand off my ass." Sango said helping Kagome put everything they didn't want back on the racks. They paid and left the store. "Okay miss I know all the best stores to shop at, where can we find some jewelry to go with the outfits we just bought?" Sango asked smirking. "ha-ha-ha very funny. We could go to 'Clairs'" Kagome said pointing to the accessory shop. "I was gonna say that." said Sango nodding. They left and Kagome had a small bag which held a pair of black rose earrings and matching chocker set and a three layered hip chain that had black gems spaced through out it, and Sango had a silver dragon holding a blood red stone necklace and a pair of silver hoop earrings.  
  
After weaving their way through the thick crowd's of people, they finally made it to the parking lot. Kagome and Sango were busy talking about their favorite anime shows when someone ran into Kagome. "Sorry" Kagome said. "Watch where you're going! Oh its you." said a disgusted voice. Kagome turned around at the tone of the voice and saw Kikyou, wearing a face to match her attitude. They stood their glairing at each other for what seemed like ages but was really only a couple of minuets. "What is your problem?!" Kagome growled. "You cant win. He may like you but he still loves me, he even trusts me with his deepest secret of all." Kikyou said with a smirk. "What do you mean?" asked Kagome through gritted teeth. "Kikyou!" yelled two girls that Kagome didn't know as they came running to meet up with their friend. "Kikyou your late." said what looked like the oldest of the three girls. She had black hair put up with two oriental feather pins, slightly pointed ears, green beaded earrings, and wore a long jean skirt and a light purple tube top that said 'Heartbreaker' in glitter and she also held a fan. "yah you were suspost to meet up here over a hour ago." The other girl said. She looked about the same age as Kikyou, she also had black hair but unlike Kikyou she kept it short, it just barley grazed her shoulder's in length, and she wore a red ribbon in it, other than that there was no other word to describe her except 'slutty'. "Sorry there was a lot of traffic." Kikyou said to them before turning to the mall without a second glance back at Kagome and Sango. "Geze what flew up her nose?" Sango said. Kagome didn't say anything she just turned and walked back to Sango's car lost in her own thoughts. 'What dose she mean, I know his deepest secret...' she thought sadly. "Hello? anyone home?" Sango asked waving her hand in front of her distrot friends face. "Huh...yah I'm home." Kagome said snapping back to the outside world. Sango started the car and they were off back to Kagome's to get ready since there was a change in their plans, and the boys were going to pick them both up at the shrine. "Hay Sango what's the story with Kikyou?" Kagome asked out of no where. Sango surprised by the sudden question looked at her friend and saw a quick flash of pain in her eyes. "It's a long story really. Kikyou and her younger sister Kaede who is wise beyond her years might I add and a good friend of ours, use to live near Inuyasha. The two of them Kikyou and Inuyasha were inseparable. After just being best friends fro a long wile they did indeed fall in love with one another." Sango paused and sighed. "But the love story came to a end when they supposedly betrayed each other. Kikyou was stabbed badly in the shoulder, the wound almost took her life. Inuyasha was shot with a arrow and it just barley missed his hart but he ended up in a coma that lasted three years, the doctors weren't sure he would ever wake up they were shocked he had even survived. But there is a rumor that Kikyou had died and she was to be cremated and burned, but two days before that she awoke and came back from the dead." Sango shuddered at the thought. "Well anyway I'm sure the doctors would have had a heart attack if that ever happened. Because they both said that the other did the damage and their was no evidence to support their accusations neither of them went to jail, but the case is still a unsolved mystery." Sango said sadly "So if they supposedly tried to kill each other why did she say he still loves her?" Kagome asked. "Well...he dose still love her. But the bond between them has weakened a lot. Kikyou hates him and is still trying to find ways to make his life miserable. But Inuyasha is naïve and stubborn and wont believe the obvious truth, but don't worry he dose like you a lot even if he wont admit it." Sango said trying to cheer up Kagome. "And who are the two girls that we saw?" Kagome asked. "Well the short haired girl with the red bow is Yura, also known as Yura of the hair, because she's totally obsessed with it, and she's the schools slut! Why her and Kikyou are friends is beyond me. The taller more sophisticated girl is Kagura. She has a younger sister named Kanna (A/N: yah I know she's really Kagura's older sis but it just doesn't work with this story so deal with it.) who is still in grade school but boy dose she give me the willies," Sango paused and shivered "she shows no emotion or feeling once so ever. Well any way back to Kagura... she graduated last year and has been best friends with Kikyou for many years now, she's also going out with Sesshomaru." Sango said mater of facially. "Who's sesshomaru?" Kagome asked confused. "Oh you haven't met him? He's Inuyasha's older brother. I think that he's turning 21 this year. Not really friendly, hardly ever smiles and when he dose you better run for cover. He has a pet frog named Jaken and he adopted a little girl named Rin who's about 8, why he as a frig I don't know and I'm still trying to figure out why he adopted Rin, he's...lets just say he's not a people person, but he treats her like she was his own and will hurt anyone who brings her harm with out a second glance or guilt." Sango said with a small smile. "I didn't know any of this until you told me." Kagome said sadly. "Don't worry about it not many people do. They hardly talk about each other and when the do all it is is criticism. You see their half brothers, same father different mother. Not one knows what happened to Sesshomaru's mother but Inuyasha's died when he was around 6, we suspect either Sesshomaru's mother either died or hid father left her for Inuyasha's mother or she abandoned them, whatever the reason they don't get along for it. And when their father died they were sent to two different foster homes, Inuyasha never stayed in one place long, he became a kind of rebel. So for about 7 years he was passed from home to home like a troublesome puppy that no one wanted. Sesshomaru on the other hand stayed with one family, a rich family but they were always gone or busy so he was forced to fend for himself. When he turned 16 he returned to the land his father left to him, and because it was his fathers wish he let Inuyasha stayed with him, and that's where Kikyou comes in. Inuyasha was 14 when he went into the coma, and 17 when he awoke. Me, Miroku and Inuyasha have been best friends all our lives and we were there when he woke up which was a little over a year ago. He's just now starting to trust people again, and he's calmed down a lot." Sango concluded her story with a small smile thinking of the reason he had calmed down. "wow, and I thought I had a hard life." Kagome said wile getting out of the car, and grabbing a couple shopping bags. "So what's your story?" Sango asked following Kagome inside. "I'll tell you when we get upstairs." Kagome answered. "Hi grandpa, Souta. where's mom?" she asked the two playing video games which was a amuzing sight. "She went to the store for a minuet. I'll tell her your home." Souta said quickly shoving a potato chip into his mouth before returning to the game. "Thanks." Kagome said leading the way to her room. "So how do you want your hair done?" Sango asked "It doesn't really matter to me, you chose what you think would look best." Kagome said cheerfuly handing her every imaginable kind of hair utencle and accessory.  
"Got enough stuff?" Sango asked with raised eyebrows. "Not yet. still missing a couple of things." Kagome answered jokenly. "Well anyway, I'll do your hair wile you spill." Sango instructed picking up a hair brush. "Alright, if you insist. I was born here at this shrine. When I turned seven Souta was born," a small tear fell from her eyes, she quickly wiped it away before Sango saw. "soon after my father died. when he died my mother couldn't stay here any longer too many memorys both happy and sad. So we moved to Taiwan I have a cuzen there so it was easy to find a gome. At first we were happy and contednt, but school was another thing. I found some friends wheo were good to me, but they turned on me and made my life miserable. They made fun of me ridiculed me about the way I dressed anything to make me cry. I stayed their though and put up with the remarks for seven years. I then confronted my mother and told her what had been going on and she was horrified. We then moved to Korea. The school was nice, teachers polite, and students were a menance! I didn't tell my mother because we had spent a lot on the home we just bought, so once again I put up with the pain. That's when I discovered my passion for mythical creatures. I read books that were filled with storys and adventures of people, demons, and dragons working side by side to save their lands, hopes, and dreams. I read and researched and learnt all I could about them, I don't know how to describe it, but I feel connected to them in someway. Well my new passion became my friend but people didn't understand and started to call me crazy, demon girl, cold hearted, and things along those lines. After a year of the tourcher I move to another part of the town and transferred schools. I kept to myself drawing in my notebook, and reading the storys I love. I met some people who did become friends and they were really nice but my mother got transferred to another job elsewear and I fit in with a group of girls on some level, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka were their names they were really sweet but busy bodys! After some time I got word that this boy named Hojo who I was crushing on for a long time liked me to and then one day he asked me out, I was so happy I thought 'is this what happiness feels like?'. We went to eat out and then saw a movie, and he didn't try anything the most he did was hold my hand. We had a lot of fun and decided to see each other again. I was just starting to figure out what people ment when they said 'friendship' and decided that I didn't want to move again when something happened. Girls were saying things like 'How could Hojo, the sweet naïve hottie like a freak like that?!' and the rude remarks got out of hand, I started to draw the grim wishing it could end the pain I was feeling, one day I almost had my wish granted. Sango can I trust you with a secret of mine?" Kagome asked seriously. "of course you can" Sango promised in barly a wisper. "well there was this one girl that really liked Hojo and she would do anything to anyone who got in her way, she confronted me in the hall, we had a word duel throwing insults back at each other, but then it got intiment she punched me in the stomich and I promised my mother that no matter how bad it got I would never fight back so I did nothing in return, I held back tears of pain not willing to give her the satisfaction. Then it went to far... I rember the one insult more than any other ever spoken to me, and it struck my soul like a bolt of lightning. 'How could anyone love a weakling like you? Your father was probably happy when he died, he would never see the freak of a daughter he had ever again.' The remak hurt so much I had heard it in so many ways before but it never really sunk in befor then. I closed my eyes and droped to the floor covering my ears so I couldn't hear the chants of 'Freak' ringing through the halls. Then the girl steped forward and laughed a cold hearted laugh and raised her fist to strike me again. I screamed at the top of my lungs 'STOP IT!' and there was this big flash of purple and she flew back and hit the lockers hard knocking her out. To stunned and scared half to death I ran as fast as I could home not looking back. I sat outside crying for hours on end, my mother came out and asked what had happened...I told her everything, before speaking the words I held back for nine and a half years...'I wanna go home.' she agreed and said she too wanted to move back ot the only place her family found happyness. So less thatn a month later we moved back in with my grandfather who was taking care of the Shrine. So here I am now in a place with friends and family, but I'm still not sure I belong on this plain of time." Kagome concluded her story staring into nothingness before being jerked away from her thoughts by a faint sniffling from behind her. She turned to see both Sango and her family hugging one another crying riverss of tears. "Mom, grandfather, Souta? what are you all doing here?" Kagome asked surprised. "Souta said you were home, so I came up here to see if you needed anyting and I got caught up in your story, you never told it with so much detail." her mother said through sniffs of tears. "and we came up to seee what was taking her so long and also got entranced by your tail." her greandfather added. Souta just nodded. Everyone in her family gave her a hug and left wiping tears out of their eyes. Sango was putting the finishing touches to Kagome's hair. "there done. What do you think?" Sango asked. Kagomes hair was pulled back into a tight bun, her blue highlights were intangled with silver and braided and also placed back in the bun which was surrounded by almost white babys breath. "Its beautiful Sango thank you so much!" Kagome said giving her friend a hug. "now its your turn." she said taking Sango's hand and sitting her down and beginning. After a few minuets Sango spoke. "Kagome do you know what that flash of purple light was?" "Actually no I don't. but I wish I did." Kagome answered. "I think I know someone who would. Do you mind if I tell Miroku and Keade?" Sango asked. "go ahead. but do you really think Miroku can help?" Kagome asked amused. "You'd be surprised. he can actually be a big help in situations like this." Sango answered. "alright your done!" Kagome said happily. Sango's hair was down and straight with little red jewels cliped all over it, and her hot pink highlights were crimped. "Stunning!" observed Sango as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. "You can change in here or the bathroom, your choice." Kagome said collecting all her hair things and putting them away. "I'll change in the bathroom." Sango said taking her bag of clothes and closing the bedroom door behind her. (A/N: okay this is going to be a new adjustment were going to start to see and hear both Miroku's and Sango's thoughts and point of views. Oh boy this outta be fun!) 'She was sad, angry, and scared and somehow managed to throw that girl across a hallway without even touching her. How is that possible?' Sango thought wilt putting on her silver hoop earrings and fitting on her platform tennis hoes. She sighed and brushed some hot pink eyeshadow on and exited the bath room. When she arrived at Kagome's door she reached out to knock but the door opened up at the same moment reviling Kagome herself who did a twirl giggling. Sango smiled laughing, and gave her friend a hug. Both girls turned at a knock at the front door. "Well here goes nothing." they both said in unsion, locking their arms together and walking down the stairs to meet the boys in the kitchen.


	9. The Not So Perfect Date

**_The Not So Perfect Date _**  
  
The girls walked in the room arms interlocked and looking stunning. They smiled when they saw the two sitting and laughed when Kagome's grandfather started to ask Miroku all kinds of questions that had to do with monks and what they did. All of them were surprised except Kagome's grandfather when Miroku answered every single question he through a t him and when he did so it was very business like. 'Inuyasha? Is that really him?' Kagome asked herself when she saw the more mature version of him sitting in front of her. He wore a midnight black button down the front shirt and he had left the first few buttons unbuttoned to reveal his muscular chest, he wore baggy jean pants and the necklace that Kagome had given him for Christmas, he also wore his usual black hat. 'I wonder why he always wears that bloody hat! Maybe Kik-you gave it to him.' Kagome thought glairing at her glass of water, and clenching her fists.  
"Kagome? Are you all right?" Inuyasha asked a little worried. She relaxed a bit when she looked up into his gleaming eyes, and nodded that she was.  
  
"Yo...Miroku I kinda hate to interrupt.... okay not really but anyway we kinda need to go." Inuyasha said impatiently rapping his fingers against the table. "One minuet Kagome's Ojii-san is kakkoi man." Miroku s said not looking away from the inquisitive grandfather. "Hay Miroku." said a seductive voice from the door leading outside. Miroku's head snapped up at the voice and said "On second thought." and shot out the door grabbing Sango's hand as he went. Kagome and her mom giggled and Inuyasha and her grandfather rolled their eyes.  
  
"Now be careful, look out for creeps, pick pockets and anyone who wants to pick a fight, and stay out of trouble." her mother said before lowering her voice to barely a whisper. "And if something dose happen try your hardest to suppress your ability until we can figure out what it is and how to control it. Okay?" her mother said urgently. "I promise. Don't worry everything will be fine." Kagome said reassuringly giving her mother a hug before following Inuyasha out the door. "Uh hum." Kagome coughed. Inuyasha looked at her then realized why and rolled his eyes again and said, "Well if you two are done sucking each others face anytime soon..." Inuyasha paused when he got no reaction from the kissing couple except for Miroku indicating one more minuet. He then gave up and said to Kagome. "Lets go. This is a sickening sight." "I think its kawaii!" Kagome commented. "Yah well you also think Godzilla is cute. Now if it was a bathing suit model...it would be a whole nother story." Inuyasha said with a sheepish grin. "No duh! That's every guy's fantasy! And Godzilla is cute." Kagome retorted. "Yah.... A giant lizard reeking havoc on Tokyo, real cute. So I guess the next thing your gonna say is that he's just a misunderstood kind hearted creature?" Inuyasha asked. "Damn straight he is." Kagome said smiling widely. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "So where did this conversation start out?" Kagome asked. "I have no idea." Inuyasha answered just then noticing three things were missing. "Damn them! the left without warning." Inuyasha said looking around for Miroku, Sango, and Sango's car. Kagome shrugged and followed Inuyasha to his Fire red Ferrie. "Thank-q" Kagome said when Inuyasha opened the door for her, the buckled in and were off to the fair to have a nice time together.  
  
(meanwhile with Miroku and Sango)  
  
"So that's the story." Sango finished telling Miroku and Kaede about what Kagome had gone through throughout her life and ended with the question, "So what was that flash of purplish-pink light?" Miroku sat quietly thinking, Kaede spoke first. "Okay let ye get this straight....Kagome went through a life of tourcher in school. She had never released the pain in some way; it had just kept building up inside of her. Right?" the young girl tried to straiten out the story. Sango nodded. "I see. I'm surprised she didn't become a 'cutter' but glad she didn't. Well from what I understand can make only one assumption, I have never met her so I can't be sure until I do. She feels a connection to all life, of all kinds especially demons and dragons because she has a pure heart." Kaede explained. "pure heart?" Sango asked confused. "Yes. She dosent keep hate in her soul, only love and sorrow for those around her." Kaede translated. "So what dose it mean to have a pure heart?" Sango asked still confused. "It means that all of her four spirits work together to form one pure one. The spirits that form our soul are Arami tama, Nikimi tama, Fushigi tama, and Sakimi tama." Miroku answered. "Ah ye be correct!" said a happy little Kaede, "So what do all those mean?" Sango asked. "Well Armi Tama represents curage, Nikimi tama is friendship, Fushigi tama is wisdom and Sakimi tama is love. When those four spirits work properly we are called Naobi our heart is kept to good." Miroku said. "Okay I think I get it now. Kagome is a Naobi. But what is with the flash of purplish-pink?" Sango asked. "Simple really. Kagome is one of the last miko's. When she surpressed all the hurt inside over all those years it kept building up inside of her. Sango you said that she said that when that girl had said that one remark she felt like a bolt of lightning had struck her heart, her soul, it was enough to puncture the wound in her heart and let lose a little bit of the pain. My guess is that that girl was a demon and Kagome's soul wanted to purify her and protect itself from breaking. So the purplish-pink flash of light was that of a miko protecting its soul. But if that energy is released in such a way again it could be certain death. The only prevention is to keep her happy and clam until she can control her miko powers." Kaede said taking a sip of tea, her long black hair flowing over her shoulders. Both Sango and Miroku were wide eyed in shock at the new information afraid for their friend. "How can she learn to control them?" Sango asked shakily. "Either or maybe both of us would be best. Miroku and I could teach her, I mean after all I helped my sister control hers and now she's a master with her miko powers." Kaede said smiling widely at him and his 'They don't know yet' face.  
  
"Oh so ye haven't told them yet! ye must do so soon for it could help you. 1. with keeping Kagome calm 2. to ward off unwanted demons with the exception of one and 3. to help you in dangerous situations." She said taking another sip of tea. "Tell us what?" asked Sango suspicially looking from Kaede to Miroku. Miroku sighed and said "Well now I have no choice! I have been studdying to become a monk." "A monk you have got to be kidding me!" Sango said bursting out in laughter, Kaede held back her laugh as best as she could seeing what Sango meant. "No I'm not." Miroku said a bit annoyed. "He is telling the truth no matter how extream it seems, but he is quite good at it, he's in one of the advanced classes." Kaede said smiling at Sango's reaction of reaised eyebrows. "Huh. Well that would be the first thing I would least suspect considering his grades in school pretty much suck! So you....Miroku the leach swore off of women. No getting married for you!" Sango said smiling. "Yes and No. Yes to some extent I have sworn off of women, but that's only because I feel I have met the right one. And No because things aren't like they were in the old days, monks can now get married and its not considered a sin." Miroku said to the heavily blushing Sango. 'She looks so beautiful and sexy tonight, I mean she always dose but tonight its more than usual. I either want to show her off or keep her all to my self. I wanted to take her through the 'Tunnel of Love' at the fair but she insisted to come to Kaede first.' Miroku thought before inching his hand towards Sango who swatted it away before it could get to her. 'Right now who is Kagome not the fondest of?' Kaede asked.  
  
(Inuyasha and Kagome)  
  
The two had been waiting in line to get in for almost an hour, and Inuyasha was starting to get both annoyed at how long the line was and antsy for having to wait in it. "Stop jumping up and down in those shoes! We're almost there!" Kagome said putting her hands on his shoulders trying to hold him still. He looked at her startled but he subsided his small jumping movements. "Hello. How many?" asked the ticket master. "Two." grunted Inuyasha handing the man the money and taking one of the tickets and handing it to Kagome. "She's a pretty one. Hold on to her." the man said with a wink. Inuyasha just looked at him with a weird expression before leading a blushing Kagome inside.  
  
"So where do you wanna go first?" Inuyasha asked looking around. "Anything that doesn't spin in fast circles." Kagome said a little wearily. "But those are the best kind." Inuyasha said "Not for me. I can do flips, turns, loops, and a little spinning but I cant do fast spinning, the outcome is not a pretty thing." she warned. Inuyasha snorted before saying "Then how about some games for now?" "Okay." Kagome said following him to the nearest game booth. "Step right up! If you can shoot out the entire red star with 100 bullets you win one of these lovely prizes!" said the booth director pointing to a small area full of extremely large stuff animals. "Ooh Inuyasha, look at that cute dog!" Kagome said pointing to a snow-white dog. "I'll give it a go." he said to the man in charge. "Three dollars please. Thank you." the man said. Inuyasha picked up the gun and took careful aim before pulling the trigger. Kagome watched intently before a sharp chill went up her spine.  
  
She turned to see what had caused it, but saw nothing. "And we have a winner! Which do you want kid?" the man asked, Inuyasha nodded at the dog. "Hay Kagome. Here." he said to Kagome who turned from her scanning of the crowd looking for the cause of the shiver. "Oh you won! Oh how kawaii!" she said hugging Inuyasha who smiled pleased with himself before realizing he now had to carry a gigantic dog around all night. Kagome took his hand in hers and like a excited little kid pulled him toward the 'Free Fall' one of her favorite rides. They stood in line for about 10 minuets before getting to the gate to get let on the ride. "Um. can I leave this here for now?" Inuyasha asked indicating the dog, the man nodded. "Come on!" Kagome said dragging him by the hand and sitting down and securing herself inside tightly. "Geze and you call me antsy!" Inuyasha said watching her dangling feet swing back and forth. "I cant help it." she said shrugging it off, before being jerked by the ride starting up. It took them up to the top and stopped just letting them hang there suspended high in the air for several minuets. "God this is boring." Inuyasha said before hearing a very faint 10, 9, 8, countdown in the distance. "Hay look! You can see my house from heeeeeerrrree!" Kagome screamed as they literally fell right down to the bottom. Kagome looked surprised and Inuyasha faked yawned. "Oh come on it wasn't that boring!" Kagome exclaimed slapping his arm lightly in a playful way. Inuyasha smiled pleased with her reaction, picked up the stuffed dog before being dragged off to another ride.  
  
They rode rides upon rides until their heads hurt. Inuyasha even managed to get Kagome on a few that spun fast towards the end. "Uhhh....I think that last one did it for me..." Kagome said clutching her stomach before her eyes grew big and ran to the restrooms. Inuyasha chuckled. Inside the restroom Kagome was rinsing her mouth out trying to get rid of the taste of regurgitated sushi out of it. She jerked as she felt another shiver run through her body, this time stronger than before.  
  
"Oh hello Inuyasha." said a seductive voice behind him. He turned to see Kikyou and her two friends and a little girl standing there. "Hi Kikyou." he said. "What no hi's for us?" Yura asked. "Hi Yura, Kagura, Kanna." he said shivering slightly as he said the last name. "So why are you just standing here?" Kikyou asked, walking with swaying hips and wrapping her arms around one of his. "Kagome's in the restroom." he stated looking down into her eyes. "Oh well will you go on a ride with me until she comes back? Kagura, Yura and Kanna can tell her where you are for us." Kikyou suggested through batted eyes. Inuyasha hesitated before reliantly agreeing. (A/N: Okay this might get a little confusing but bear with me. Kikyou is a miko in this story and she knows how to control her powers so she has a few abilities like being telepathic, so I will use () to represent her talking telepathically. So yah that's what's going on. Okay back to the story!)  
  
(Back with Sango and Miroku)  
  
Both Sango and Miroku looked at each other before answering the young girl infrount of them. "Well she sorta doesn't like Koga, she doesn't know them personally but she has met them and I could see the distaste in her eyes Yura and Kagura, and I really hate to say this but at least she's not the only one she really doesn't like Kikyou." Sango said, and saw the little girl close her eyes. "I'm sorry Kaede but..." Sango started to say but Kaede cut her off. "That's not why I closed my eyes.... It's because Kikyou mumbled something before she left for the fair. 'I am the only one that can have him. Not that wench look alike, nothing will stand in my way.'" Kaede concluded sadly just now realizing whom her older sister had meant. Sango and Miroku looked at each other again, worry showed on their faces, a tear trickled down Sango's cheek; Miroku wiped it away gently saying. "Now none of that. Its not too late yet." "I know, but after all the torture she went through.... I'm not sure she can take much more." Sango said turning to Kaede. "Miroku is right, there is still time to stop my sister." Kaede said standing up. "Lets go." they all said in determination.  
  
(Back to Inuyasha and Kagome)  
  
Kagome came out of the restroom to find Inuyasha gone. "Kagome." called a voice from behind her. She turned to see Yura, Kagura and what she supposed was Kagura's younger sister Kanna. 'Sango's right she dose give you the willies.' Kagome thought as she observed the white haired girl carrying a mirror. "What do you want?" asked Kagome. "Don't you want to know where your dear Inuyasha is?" Yura asked with a smirk. "Where is he? What have you done to him?" Kagome demanded all cheerfulness leaving her. "Oh we haven't done anything to him. Yet. But he's not what we're after." Kagura said nodding and both her and Yura came and took Kagome by the arms. "Don't worry we wont hurt you. Much. We just want to show you some things." Yura said smiling. Kagome struggled to get away from the girls, but their grips just got tighter. Stop struggling its no use. said a very familiar voice. Kagome subsided her struggling to look for the voice. "Ah. I see she has finally talked to you." Kagura observed. "What do you mean? Where is she?" Kagome asked. I'm right here. Sitting next to Inuyasha. Kikyou's voice echoed throughout her head. "Her miko powers give her many abilities but her specialty is being telepathic. She is no where near here but she is able to talk to you and us without anyone's notice." Kagura said smirking. "She's a miko? but how is that possible? Miko's died out over a hundred years ago, no ones heard or seen a miko since then. But it dose explain a lot....like how a arrow could put someone in a coma!" Kagome yelled the anger rising in her. I may have shot that arrow but he struck me first! Kikyou said angrily. "Tell me. If you two were so in love how come you tried to kill each other?" Kagome asked trying to get at least some information out of the situation. Shut up! That is none of your business! Kikyou yelled making Kagome scream out in pain. "Yes mam. Follow me." said the small emotionless voice of Kanna. The three followed the girl through the crowds of people. "Here." is all she said stopping in front of a very large Farris wheel. Kagura nodded again to Yura who nodded back. Yura then took a tighter hold on Kagome who yelped as the girl dug her nails into her arms, causing small trickles of blood to fall.   
  
Kagura walked right up to the operator of the ride and said "I'll give you 50 dollars if you don't let anyone else but us on this ride and stop it at the top until farther notice." Kagura said holding out a fifty. "Make it seventy and you have a deal." the man grunted. "Fine. Here. Come." she said giving the man the money and leading the way to the large circular cabin. Yura shoved Kagome inside before getting in herself, followed closely by Kagura and Kanna.  
  
"What do want with me?" Kagome growled as the ride started up. "We don't want anything to do with you." Yura said. "Then why are you doing this?" Kagome asked But that's the point. We don't want anything to do with you so we put together a film called 'A blast from the past' and you have a front row seat, and you are going to revisit all your forgotten and painful memories. Kikyou said the anger vibrating in her words causing Kagome to clench her teeth as her head started to pound again. The Farris wheel stopped with a jerk at the top, Kagome peered out the window and saw that there was no escaping the torment set before her.   
  
"Shell we?" asked Yura "Yes I think we shall. Kanna." Kagura said looking at her younger sister. "look." Kanna said emotionlessly holding up the round mirror. Kagome stared in horror as a image of her father appeared in the mirror. He was on his death bed eyes bearly open, a little girl stood crying being held back by nurses, she saw her mother crying, holding a infant in her arms who was also crying sensing something was wrong. She saw her self trying to get free from the two nurses, she yanked her arms away and ran to her dieing father. He looked at her and smiled then at his wife and son and managed to say 'I love...you all...my family.' before his body went limp. Her mother screamed out 'NO!' and Kagome ran from the room screaming. The image disappeared wiping the mirror blank. Kagome sat crying and shaking remembering the pain she had felt when her father had past away.  
  
Oh is that a memory you were trying to forget? How about this one. Kikyou's voice echoed to a faint whisper as another image appeared on the mirror. She saw herself sitting on a bench under the Goshimboku tree outside her shrine. Her mother came and sat down and cradled her daughter in her arms as they watched boxes being carried to a moving truck. The Kagome in the mirror looked up and saw a little boy that looked about a year older than her. He had silver hair and little dog ears poking up out of it, but his face looked oddly familiar. When he saw her look up he fled from the tree. "It couldn't be...could it?" Kagome whispered under her breath. No one in the carriage said anything.  
  
More memories flashed across the mirror pausing at the more painful ones. Kagome's tears were falling freely now, not caring if she got made fun of for it, she knew she had a reason to. "stop it! please stop it!" she pleaded weakly tears streaming down her face. Oh but I'm having much to fun to stop now. Kikyou laughed. "Shut up this is not funny!" Kagome screamed as she saw another memory swirl into view.  
  
Suddenly Kagome started to glow a light shade of purple. Two of the three girls stared in confusion the other not making the slightest movement. The mirror stopped at one memory that pained her as much if not more than her fathers death. She stared tears streaming down her cheeks as the face of the girl that haunted her dreams for the past year come into view. She saw the word duel as clear as if it was happening that very second, hearing things she hadn't then. "Stop it! Stop it!" she screamed standing up in anger. Her head was pounding she felt like it was about to explode, she could hear Kikyou's laughter in the back round.  
  
(Back to Miroku and Sango)  
  
"We have to find her!" Sango said Miroku nodded. They were almost to the gates when Kaede said something. "We must hurry! I can sense something bad is about to happen." "Three immediate tickets in, coming right up. Move aside! Coming through!" Miroku said pushing through the people to get to the front.  
  
(Back to Kagome)  
  
"Please! Stop it! Stop it!" she begged the tears starting to fall harder. The purple aura was growing larger, Kagome was unaware of what was happening. Yura and Kagura were starting to show fear.  
  
(Back to Miroku and Sango)  
  
"Hurry do you sense Inuyasha anywhere?" Sango asked. "Over there!" Kaede said pointing towards the 'Tunnel of Love'. "What are you sure?" Miroku asked. "as sure as I'll ever be! Now come on!" Kaede said grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the ride.  
  
(Back to Kagome)  
  
'How can anyone love you?' "Stop it!" 'Your father was probably happy when he died' "Stop it!" 'he would never see the Freak of a daughter he had ever again.' The girl in the mirror said followed by the chants of 'Freak' ringing through the halls. Kagome was crying so hard now she had to gasp for breath . Oh have you had enough? Fine but her is a little memory of my own. Kikyou said laughing a menacing laugh.  
  
Kagome forced her eyes open still gasping for breath. She watched in horror as Kikyou and Inuyasha walked hand in hand to the 'Tunnel of Love.' They got on the ride and it started to go, pain struck through Kagome as she saw them huddle close together. 'Inuyasha what do you like about Kagome?' Kikyou asked. 'Truthfully I don't know myself.' he answered. 'Inuyasha do you still love me?' Kikyou asked wrapping her arms around Inuyasha. 'I...I do.' he answered bringing Kikyou into an embrace before kissing her on the lips. The kiss never ended, the picture was frozen in place on the mirror.  
  
Kagome's whole world shattered into a million pieces at that moment, the pain unlike anything she had ever felt before, she didn't understand why it hurt so much. She felt the anger and sadness that she held up inside her burst, trying to get out. "STOP IT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Suddenly she went limp and rose into the air, the purple aura expanded greatly, it was now visible throughout the entire fair, everyone could see, it the people stopped to stare at the mass of purple light.  
  
"Lets go." Kagura said opening the cabin door and taking out one of her oriental feather pins. She threw the pin out the door and leaped out of the cabin and landed in mid air on a now giant feather, she took one last look back before soaring away. Yura took out a red comb and swished it through the air once making a trail of invisible hair. She took a hold of a clump and swung out, doing a double back flip then a front flip and landed in a squatting position on the ground. She stood up in one swift movement then walked away like nothing happened, the crowed parted nervously, a few people screamed. Kanna merely disappeared.  
  
(Back to Miroku and Sango)  
  
"Inuyasha!" the three worried friends yelled out to the boy holding Kikyou's hand. "Oh so you finally got here." Inuyasha said a little annoyed at their lateness. Suddenly a Bright purple light grew. "Oh no...It's begun!" Kaede said. "What have you done!" yelled Miroku to Kikyou and Inuyasha. Kikyou smirked Inuyasha just looked confused. "What has who done?" he asked. "That witch called Kikyou is trying to kill Kagome!" shrieked Sango who lunged at Kikyou, Miroku grabbed Sango before she got to Kikyou.  
  
"LET ME AT THAT BITCH!" Sango screamed looking at the smiling Kikyou. "Fighting her wont save Kagome!" Miroku said trying his hardest to hold his, over angered girlfriend. "Inuyasha where is Kagome?" Kaede asked "I...I don't know." he answered the young girl in front of him ashamed of himself.  
  
(Back to Kagome)  
  
Kagome's limp body hung in the air, the energy was so great not that she was engulfed in it, the color was deeping. Suddenly there was a crack, followed by shattering of glass. Creaking noises could be heard along with the snapping and crashing of the Farris wheel giving way beneath her. She briefly regained consciousness and screamed with all her might "INUYASHA!" before releasing the energy which covered the whole fair in one big wave of purple.  
  
(Back to Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha)  
  
"INUYASHA!" they heard loudly over the screams of people. "Oh my God!" Sango screamed then turned and collapsed into Miroku's comforting arms. "Inuyasha hurry! Theirs still time to save her!" Miroku said before hearing the crash and banging of the Farris wheel beginning to fall. Inuyasha didn't even hesitate he quickly ran off at a nonhuman speed and leaped up into the air soaring towards the direction the scream had come from. He then saw her but just bearly through the thick mass of purple fog she was floating in. He just managed to dodge the Farris wheel as it came crashing down to the ground, and exploded in a mass of flames. Kagome was still floating more than fifty feet into the air. Inuyasha watched in horror as another wave of light swept over the fair, the cold chill made him shiver. Kagome started to fall, Inuyasha leaped up and caught her before she even came close the ground.   
  
"Kagome....Kagome...Kagome don't die!" he told her, holding her tight to his body. Hurrying out of the crowed of people trying to see what had happened and dodging the flames were Sango, Miroku and Kaede. They slowed to a walk when they saw Inuyasha slid to the ground still holding Kagome's limp body, unsure of what to think. "Are we too late?" Miroku whispered. "No. She can't be. I wont allow it!" Inuyasha said in pain a tear trickling from his eyes. "She has a pulse. Though its very faint." Kaede said looking from teary face to teary face.  
  
"Please... Please let her live!" Inuyasha cried out another tear fell, hitting her lips. Just then there was a glowing of pinkish right over her heart. Inuyasha looked down and fiddled with a chain around her neck pulling out the necklace he had given her for Christmas. The stone on the end of it was glowing pink, and the light was growing brighter gently rising out of his hand and into the air. The light of the stone covered Kagome then the stone itself disappeared. Kagome took in a sharp breath and her eyes fluttered open for a few seconds; she smiled then passed out again. But this time her pulse and breathing remained steady.  
  
"Sango its alright. She'll live." Kaede said in relief. Sango looked up from Miroku's arms, her tear soaken face and puffy eyes shined in the light of the fire that was now encircling them. Inuyasha sat there staring off into nothingness listing to the crackling of flames. They heard sirens in the distance getting louder every minuet. "Inuyasha we must go." Kaede said her hair whipping i n the wind. Inuyasha didn't say anything, he slowly stood up still holding Kagome close to him and waited until Miroku and sang stood beside him. "I can clear a path but we must hurry through, it won't last long." Miroku said. He took a few steps forward, placed his two pointer and thumb fingers together closed his eyes begun to chant. There was a slight break in the flame; it parted a fare amount but not enough to let a person through unharmed. Kaede took up a place next to Miroku and mimicked actions chanting along with him. The two combined were able to make the small part in the flames gradually grow larger until was large enough for two people to walk side by side through. Miroku still holding his hands in the same position opened his yes and nodded. Inuyasha and Kagome were the first to go through the flame-ridden pathway. Inuyasha carried Kagome's limp body holding her close to him and making sure the heat of the flames wouldn't singe her beautiful raven hair. He walked through the flames that were licking the air around them, feeling the heat against his face. The path way started to falter when they got out.  
  
"Sango hurry! Kaede you to." Miroku said continuing to chant. Both Sango and Kaede hesitated. "I said go!" Miroku yelled at them. The two girls ran through the pathway glancing at the flame walls as they went. When they got out the firewalls closed together sealing the only escape. "Miroku!" Sango screamed. "I can't open the path again, I'm too weak!" Miroku yelled. "Try!" Sango yelled back. "Its no use Ahhhh!" Miroku yelled as the ring of fire grew smaller and thicker. "Miroku!" Sango screamed again. "Mew." chirped something down by Sango's feet "Keylala? What are you doing here?" Sango asked not expecting an answer. "Mew." The little kitten chirped again looking up at Sango then the ring of fire. Its ears twitched. Suddenly she ran towards the fire and her body grew in size, a loud roar was heard as she leaped up into the air and landed on the other side of the firewall with Miroku. "Na-ni?!" Sango said when she saw what had just happened. The now giant cat leaped over the fire and landed in front of Sango, it had a fainted Miroku on its back.  
  
The cat was the size of a small horse, large enough for two full-grown people and a child to sit on. Its feet were encircled with small flames though they didn't seem to bother it in anyway, and its two front cannies were like that of a saber tooth tiger. Sango cautiously walked up and took Miroku off of its back, when she did so it roared and nuzzled her hand in a comforting way, then changed back into its kitten form. "Sango we must go now, people are getting suspicious of us, and I cant afford that." Inuyasha said before leaping into the air with Kagome towards his car. The small kitten looked around then transformed back into the giant cat form and walked up to Sango and nudged her hand. Sango nodded understanding and got on placing Miroku in front of her. "Come on Kaede." Sango sad helping the little girl up behind her. Keylala roared and leaped into the air flying in the direction Inuyasha had.   
  
They landed next to Sango's car which just so happened to be next to Inuyasha's. Inuyasha was sitting on the ground still holding Kagome, looking really depressed. "Inuyasha are you okay?" Sango asked. Inuyasha was jerked out f his thoughts at the sound of his name. He only shrugged in answer "Where should she stay? She cant stay at her home because it's to far for me to get there in case of emergency. We cant take her to the hospital because they'll ask too many questions and would let unwanted visitors in. She isn't safe at my house, and Sango already has to take care of Kohaku and she also lives to far away. And I most certainly don't trust her with Miroku." Kaede said pondering. "I'll let her stay at my place." Inuyasha said. "Are you sure? I mean with Sesshomaru and all." Sango said. "She'll be safer there than anyplace else. Don't worry Kagura wouldn't even know she was there and Sesshomaru wouldn't tell anyone not even Kagura, he doesn't talk much. Rin would be just overjoyed and begging to help." Inuyasha reassured everyone. "Fine. But I need to come over to help heal her." Kaede said. Inuyasha said gently lying Kagome in the back seat of the car. "Don't let Kikyou or anyone come near her!" Sango warned. "Keh! You know I wont." Inuyasha said getting in his car and starting it up before driving away with a wave.


	10. Waking To New Hope

_**Waking To New Hope**_

Inuyasha drove up into his driveway and parked his car. He saw that there was a small light on inside the kitchen. Inuyasha sighed and looked into his rearview mirror, watching the sleeping Kagome. 'What happened out there?' he thought sadly. He then got out and carefully took Kagome inside. He smiled and chuckled quietly to himself when he saw Rin rummaging around in the refrigerator for a midnight snack; she jumped and hit her head on the frige door when she heard the door close. "Rin. You know Sesshomaru doesn't like you eating sweets in the middle of the night." Inuyasha said looking at the little girl in front of him holding a bag of M&M's. "Please don't tell Sesshomaru on Rin." the little girl pleaded. "Don't tell who what?" Inuyasha said smiling and taking a handful of M&M's. Rin smiled and bowed slightly in thanks, before noticing Kagome. "Rin would like to know who she is." Rin said jumping up and down to get a better look at the young women in Inuyasha's arms. "This is my gir..." he started but stopped sadly. He had almost said 'girlfriend' but after the events of tonight he wasn't sure that she would like to be his girlfriend, though he would feel like the luckiest person in the world. He knew somehow that what ever had happened was somehow his fault, Kikyou had no other reason to hate Kagome that he knew of though it brought up another question 'Why would Kikyou even care if I was with Kagome? Unless...' he thought a possible answer popping into his head. "This is my friend Kagome." he answered. "Why is she sleeping?" the little girl asked. "She's really tiered." he said not knowing what to tell the girl. "Is she going to stay with Rin and lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha?" the inquisitive little girl asked. He smiled slightly. "Yes. For a wile." he answered. "But you can't tell anyone about her being here, she's not feeling well and needs her rest. Okay?" he informed Rin who said "Hie." and gave a salute in answer. "May I help her feel better?" Rin asked hopefully. "Sure." Inuyasha said starting to walk upstairs to his room. "Rin could you please bring me some spare sheets a blanket and a pillow." Inuyasha asked opening his door and looking back at the little girl who nodded excitedly, running to a closet. He gently laid Kagome on his bed and pulled a cot out from his closet, and laid it down next to his bed. He then sat next to the sleeping Kagome; he brushed a few strands of raven hair out of her closed eyes. 'I wish that I knew what had happened? And what the hell was that purple light?! Only miko's have that power and the only miko that I know of that is in this area is Kikyou, and she doesn't have nearly that much power, unless it was...' his thoughts faded away. "What did Kikyou do to you?" he said out loud. He was jerked away from his thoughts when he sensed someone at his door. "So little brother you brought a women home." observed Sesshomaru. Inuyasha looked at his older bother who was leaning against the doorframe. "So? Got a problem with that?" Inuyasha asked. "No. But I'm curious to know why she has passed out and reeks of miko." Sesshomaru said looking at the girl on his brother's bed. "I'm not really sure why she reeks of miko I was just trying to figure that out but it might have something to do with the fact that Kikyou tried to kill her." Inuyasha said. "She doesn't smell of Kikyou. There is no sent old or new that suggests she has been touched by her." Sesshomaru inquired. "Then I don't know." Inuyasha growled irritated. "But she dose have the scents of Yura and Kagura. What happened and why do I smell smoke?" Sesshomaru asked. "I'll tell you all I know. But then will you leave me alone?!" Inuyasha asked getting irritated by all the questions that he had just been asking himself. Rin came waddling in covered in blankets, sheets and pillows. "Hello lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said bowing, totally forgetting about what she had been carrying. Sesshomaru watched amused as the bedding came tumbling to the floor. "May I make her bed?" the little girl asked excitedly bouncing up and down with an embarrassed blush on her cheeks. Inuyasha nodded and the little girl set to work and Inuyasha told his brother all he knew. "I see. She may stay but only till she wakes up and Kaede says its safe for her to go. I wont have her try to purify me." Sesshomaru said with distaste in his voice. He turned to leave. "Oh. And stop covering up for Rin. Weather of not you tell me I know. I can smell the chocolate on her breath and hear her midnight raids." he said before leaving, with a shameful Rin following him. 'She looks so peaceful but also troubled. I hate to move her' he thought with a yawn. He shrugged and laid down on the cot and fell into a rest lace sleep.

'Beep.... Beep...Beeeeeeeeeeep.' "Aren't ye ever going to wake up?" asked a voice from the doorway. "No." mumbled Inuyasha into his pillow. "Well you are so ye better get up now." came the voice again. Inuyasha slowly lifted up his head slightly and peered out of silted eyes at the form standing in his doorway. "No." he groaned and plopped his head back down and closed his eyes. "Suit ye self." Kaede said walking over to the closed window and opening it and the blinds. "Aaaah! Kaede you bitch! Why the hell is it so cold?" he asked slightly shivering. He sat up and looked at his clock then outside. He did a double take when he realized what time it was. "YOU WOKE ME UP AT 3:00 A.M.!!!" he yelled looking out the dark window. Then at the untroubled girl. "No. I woke ye up at 3:00 P.M." Kaede said going over to Kagome who was still amazingly asleep. She looked at Kagome on the bed than at Inuyasha who was sleepily rubbing his eyes on the cot, and smiled sneakily. "What the hell are you grinning at?" Inuyasha snapped. "Nothing important." Kaede said still smiling. Kaede took her pink sling backpack and set it down on Inuyasha's messy desk, she took one look at it then him before wiping it all into the wastebasket clearing a space where she could work. "What the Fuck are you doing?!" Inuyasha asked furious. "It was just a bunch of trash." She said plucking a old soda can that had a sticky chocolate rapper stuck to it, from the desk and wrinkling her nose, dropped it to into the wastebasket which was now over flown with garbage. She then took out multiple herbs and spices form her pack, separated them into individual piles and took out a grinding stone and began making the medicine for Kagome. 'Sniff, sniff.' "Ugh! What the hell is that smell?!" Inuyasha asked looking around the room. "Its ginger root, mandrake root, with a little bit of chicken liver juice." Kaede answered. "That is not the smell I was smelling though it sounds disgusting." Inuyasha said wrinkling his nose at the thought. "I shouldn't have asked." he said coldly when he spotted the bracelet Koga had given Kagome. "Her perfume must have covered up the scent last night but now its gone and I smell HIM in my room Ugh!" he said in disgust taking the bracelet off her wrist and holding it as far away from him as he could. He looked around the room in search of a place to put it so he wouldn't have to smell Koga, when he spotted the open window. He smiled evilly and creped to the window he was just about to though it out the window when... "I wouldn't do that if I was ye." Kaede said without looking at the guilty face of Inuyasha. "She wouldn't like it if ye did." she said when he readied for another toss. "If I did what?" he said innocently dropping the bracelet out of the window with a smile. "That." Kaede said. "Now how did you know what I was gonna do? You haven't even looked at me for the past 10 minuets and why the hell is it dark outside?!" he asked just now noticing how dark it actually was. "I know you too well and how much ye hate Koga so it was obvious. The playing field was set so all you had to do was play it, And it's an eclipse, Don't ye ever watch anything other than cartoons?" Kaede asked. "KEH! Of course theirs Sci-fie, action, comedy, Fantasy, horror, Etc." he answered with a yawn. "That's not what I meant. Here tilt Kagome's head up." Kaede instructed. Inuyasha did as he was told and Kaede poured a few drops of the medicen down her through, Kagome just slept on. "How long do you recken she'll be asleep?" Inuyasha asked. "A few weeks at least." Kaede answered. "A few weeks! It would only take me a day or so!" he complained but secretly was happy that she would be with him longer. "Yes. But ye must remember she is only human." Kaede said pouring the remaining herbal mixture into a small glass bottle and putting a cork in it before handing it to Inuyasha, who looked at it closely. "give her 3 drops daily. I'll be back Friday to check on her. If anything happens before then, call me and I'll be over before the rooster can crow." Kaede instructed him picking up the remaining herbs and putting them away into here bag. "Oh and Monday after school come to Kagome's shrine, we must talk to her family about what has happened." Kaede explained when seeing Inuyasha's puzzled expression. He nodded and she left closing the door behind her. Inuyasha looked at the little bottle and wrinkled his nose in disgust at the sight of the transparent yellow-green mixture. "Uh! I cant take the silence any longer! I'm hungry." he said when his stomach complained. He yawned and placed the bottle on the side table. 'Wonder if there is any ramen left.' the thought wile walking down stairs tot find something to fill his empty stomach. He heard a pouring noise and saw Sesshomaru pouring hot water into a Ramen cup. His eyes flashed to the shelf that usually has ramen in it hoping to find more there...but there wasn't any left. "Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha growled at his brother who made a slight smile. Sesshomaru picked up the ramen cup and a pair of chopsticks and walked past a pissed Inuyasha to the living room. "Sesshomaru I need your help with something." called Rin from upstairs reluctantly he walked upstairs to Rin's room leaving the ramen behind. 'Hehehe now's my chance!' Inuyasha thought evilly, quickly running into the living room. "Ah... sweet...chickiony...Ramen." Inuyasha said between bites as he quickly ate the noodles. "much better." he said replacing the now empty cup and chopsticks where he found them. Tiptoeing away he made his way to his room and closed the door just in time as Sesshomaru came walking by to go eat his ramen. He quickly turned on his PS2, grabbed the controller, and plopped down in what would have been a comfortable position, and began a new game just as the doorknob turned. "Why you little bastard." Sesshomaru said coldly. "What did you just call me?!" Inuyasha asked. "A bastard is what this Sesshomaru called you. You ate all of MY ramen." Sesshomaru said growling slightly. "What do you mean? I have been sitting here playing my game and beating the crap out of these bastards ever since you left the kitchen." Inuyasha said trying to act innocent. Sesshomaru just gave him a evil glair and left, muttering something about half lings. Inuyasha just grinned at his success, and continued playing the game till late that night.

Both Sango and Miroku called asking how Kagome was, and to remind him to come with them to Kagome's shrine after school the next day. "Shut up already! Kaede already told me and so did Sango so go 'Fuck a tree' or something." Inuyasha said irritably to Miroku. "Hum...'Fuck a tree'... sounds like fun, which one?" Miroku asked jokingly. "Oh gods! What the hell have I done to deserve this?!" Inuyasha asked looking up at the ceiling. "So is Sesshomaru flipping out over ramen thing?" Miroku asked smirking. "Yah. He got sick of still being hungry and for once actually went grocery shopping." Inuyasha said with a laugh. "Sesshomaru? Go shopping? Sorry cant believe it." Miroku said in disbelief. "Well believe it he did. So anyway I gotta go grab all the ramen and hid it some where that my annoying, Older...brother.... Cant find... it... Oh hi Sesshomaru my completely non annoying, older brother." Inuyasha said to the figure standing in the doorway. "I had a faint ringing in my ears so I came to investigate who was talking about me behind my back. I should have known it was my annoying, self centered, little bastard of a human brother." Sesshomaru said in disgust. "I am not a human!" Inuyasha yelled. "True. But your also not a youkai either." Sesshomaru said lightly. Inuyasha said nothing. His brother no matter how much he didn't want to admit it, was right. "You would do well to remember that. That and that I could have you out on the streets at the wave of my hand." Sesshomaru said with a cold glair, then left. Inuyasha laid back on the cot and stared at the ceiling. 'Why the hell do I stay here? Oh yah because I don't have anywhere else to go.' Inuyasha thought miserably, then went to sleep listening to the whispering of the wind.

"Beep...Beep...Beep" went the alarm clock. "Fuck its morning!" Inuyasha said and crawled out of the cot. He dressed, yawned, and then went over to Kagome. He picked up the small glass bottle, uncorked it, then gently lifted her head and let a few drops of the liquid fall into her mouth. He laid her back down and sat back letting his eyes trail over her petite form. 'Huh... I guess since she's going to be here a wile I should take her shoes and stuff off.' Inuyasha thought. He did so and also removed her jewelry and carefully took her hair out of the elaborate bun and braids, letting the mixture of dark raven and blue streaked hair flow over her shoulders. Inuyasha sighed and set the jewelry on the side table, picked up his pack and left for the place he liked to call 'The hell hole.' (Yah I call it that all the time ) He found Sango and Miroku sitting in their spots at the back of the classroom. "Hay." Inuyasha said sitting down in his seat. "Sup?" he asked. "Nothing except worrying ourselves right down to Hell!" Sango said swatting away Miroku's hand away as it inched its way towards her backend. "And plotting ways to kill Kikyou." she added smiling widely. "How is Kagome?" Miroku asked rubbing his hand. "She's okay. I think." Inuyasha replied laying his head down on the desk and drifting off to sleep. The day dragged on as it always dose when you have something to do when it's over, but when it finally did the three ran to Kagome's home. "You knock." Inuyasha said. "No I insist you do." Miroku said to him. "No you do it." Inuyasha said once again. "No really I insist you do." Miroku said gesturing. "I said you knock." Inuyasha said now annoyed. "Oh for heavens sake! I'll knock!" Sango said when she saw Miroku opening his mouth. Sango pushed through the bickering boys and knocked, Kagome's mother answered looking like she hadn't slept in days and wore a very worried expression. "Hello Mrs. Higurashi. Are you alright?" Sango asked worried. "Hello Sango, Inuyasha Miroku. I'm terribly sorry but Kagome isn't here... in fact I don't know where she's been for the last day or so." Kagome's mother said a small tear trickling down cheek. "What? Inuyasha you Baka! You didn't tell her where her daughter is?!" Sango yelled. "Oops..." Inuyasha said quietly. "Yah oops! God! I'm so sorry for worrying you but she's at Inuyasha's. Something happened Saturday night, were not sure exactly what did happen, only that it will take a wile to explain what we know." Sango said to the worried mother standing in front of her. "Oh thank god! Please do come in." Mrs. Higurashi said in relief, stepping aside to let her daughter's friends in. The four sat down at the table where Kagome's grandfather was sitting. "Would you like something to drink? Water? Soda? Tea?" Mrs. Higurashi offered. "Water would be fine." Sango answered. "Tea for me. Hay that kinda rhymes!" Miroku said. "Soda" grunted Inuyasha. Kagome's mother went about getting drinks for everyone. "So what happened Saturday night? And why isn't Kagome with you?" Mrs. Higurashi asked setting the drinks down on the table and handing them to each of the three teens. "Well like Sango said we're not really sure what happened." Miroku said. "And Kagome is still recovering at my place." Inuyasha added. "Recovering? What dose that mean?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, worry once again spreading across her face. "Um... How do I..." Sango started but just then there was a knock at the door. Kagome's grandfather got up to answer it. "Hello my name is Kaede. I'm here to talk to Mrs. Higurashi and help clear things up about Kagome." they heard the faint voice of the young girl float throughout the room. "Come in." Kagome's grandfather said. Both came walking in and Kagome's grandfather sat back down to his hot tea. "Hello Mrs. Higurashi. My name is Kaede." Kaede said bowing. "Hello Kaede. Welcome." Mrs. Higurashi said gesturing to an empty seat. "Thank you. I haven't met your daughter persionaly but I have heard a lot about her from Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha, so I feel like I've known her for years. I hate to be rude but we need to get down to discussing Kagome and her situation." Kaede said taking a seat. "Of course. Would you like something to drink?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, a little unsure of the highly sophisticated girl in front of her. "Tea would be wonderful thank you." Kaede said as Souta came into the house. "Hi mom, I'm home. Oh hi everybody! Kaede?! Why are you here?" Souta asked puzzled to see his classmate at his home. "Hello Souta. I'm here to talk to your mother. Thank you." Kaede said as a cup of hot tea was placed in front of her. "So what is wrong with my baby? And why did Inuyasha say she was recovering at his house?" Mrs. Higurashi asked getting more worried by the moment. "Well... I guess we should start at the beginning. Sango had come over to my home Saturday night to ask a question that both her and Kagome had been wondering. She had told my about Kagome's past and lead up to the question that way. But I noticed something in her story that hardly anyone ever notices with any of them, a certain pattern of events, thought in a couple of rare cases unlike my sister are extraordinarily gifted. Those very few have a hard time in life, most end up killing themselves, or become cutters, because the pain is too much to bear, some even go out in search of a way to control their gift but end up in the wrong hands and use it for evil deeds, or they do find a way but choose to use it for their own personal gain. My sister just so happens to fall into that last category, but thankfully she isn't as powerful as Kagome is. But your daughter is different from any other out there that I know of, and trust me that's quite a lot. She had done none of those things. Which is something to be very proud of." Kaede said smiling. "Of course I'm proud of her! But what is this ability, gift that you speak of?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. Kaede sighed and smiled. "Tell me. Have you any ancestors that had the abilities of a miko?" the young girl asked slyly. "Oh...um...well..." Kagome's mother stuttered surprised by the sudden question. Kagome's grandfather on the other hand stood up and indicated that he would be back in a minuet, and disappeared out the door. Everyone looked at each other puzzled on why he had left but he returned shortly after carrying an old scroll. He sat back down at the table and placed the scroll on it. Then carefully so as not to tear the old worn material, he unrolled what looked to be a family tree. "Since when have we had this?" Kagome's mother asked her father. "It has been passed down generation to generation for centuries now and its possesses the names of everyone who has ever belonged to our family. And as you can see there are small black stars next to the name of a women every four generations, these stars indicate the miko's that are in our family, we are well known for the great things these women have done, and why we have this shrine. And if you can tell we are due for another miko this century. I can see what you are getting at am I right to think so?" Kagome's grandfather asked. Kaede nodded that his assumption was correct. "Then someone hand me a pen." he said. Miroku handed him a ink well and brush, everybody raised their eyebrows at the monk in training. "What? I have monk monkistry lessons after we get done here. So I brought my stuff with me." Miroku said indicating his bag. Everyone except Inuyasha turned back to Kagome's grandfather with a slight node. "Monkistry lessons?" he asked with a snort. "Oh. You didn't know? I thought Sango would have told everyone by now. I'm studdying to be a monk." Miroku said matter of fact. "I'm choosing not to say anything." Inuyasha said trying to keep a straight face. "Never less the ink and brush will keep the look of the other stars, except for the fact that Kagome's is deep red instead of black." Mrs. Higurashi's father told them. "That's not a problem. In fact its convenient." Kaede said indicating the red star.

"Why is it convenient?" Mrs. Higurashi asked puzzled. "Like I said before she is different from the other miko's out there. She may just be the one who will end this war." Kaede said mysteriously. "War? What war I haven't heard anything about a war!" Mrs. Higurashi said starting to panic. "The war that has been going on for centuries now?" Kagome's grandfather asked. Kaede nodded. "This war has been going on for centuries, its between the demons, miko's, and mortals. They each fight in it for a different reason. Demons fight in it for power and land. Mortals to prove that their not worthless, and because they are greedy creatures. Miko's fight for peace. Some demons even fight for the greater good, they fight side by side with miko's and mortals. Some even make humans their mates to prove that it is possible to live together in peace and love one another, even creating new life." To everyone's surprise the one who said this was Inuyasha. "How do you know this?" Kagome's grandfather asked. Inuyasha didn't answer he just avoided eye contact with everyone in the room. "But wasn't this war fought for a certain stone not for power?" Sango asked. "Ye are partially correct. The stone ye speak of is called the 'Shikon no Tama' the jewel of four souls. That stone IS power! It grants the wish of the holder, that is why if it falls into the wrong hands it could mean death and the end of this war in the most worst possible way. And yes it is being fought for that very jewel." Kaede said. "But the stone hasn't been seen for fifty years, so the fighting has subsided sum its not as intense as it was. But recently the fighting has become more common, supposedly it has been spotted but no one knows for sure." Miroku said. "Back to Kagome. Like I had told Miroku and Sango Kagome is a Naobi, meaning she has a pure heart, it contains no hate anywhere inside of it, only dislike. I did some research on known she demons in the school that she previously went to and I printed out the pictures of them and a bit of info about each one of them, such as what kind of demon they are. I brought the information with me, maybe ye can identify the girl." Kaede said taking the pictures of the young she demons out of her bag and spreading them around so Mrs. Higurashi could see them. "I can't say that I can. I have never seen the girl nor has Kagome ever described her to me." Kagome's mother said sadly. "That's the girl." said a voice out of no where making everyone jump. "Where did you come from?" Sango asked Souta. "Around. Anyway that's the girl." Souta said pointing to a picture of a girl with very short brown hair and threatening yellow eyes. Kaede picked up the picture and read. "Name: Kannea Ano Age: 18 (Bear Youkai) Bear Youkai are known for their stubborn attitudes and jealousy towards those who they consider to be interfering with their chosen mates, even if they are oblivious to the fact that they aren't. The Bear Youkai kill by putting their prey into distress and lowering their self esteem to where they cower in their souls which shatter from the distress, then when that happens they kill the victim with their sharp claws. They are strongest in groups of people, but otherwise are lazy cowards." Kaede finished. "Makes sense. It follows Kagome's story. How did you know it was her Souta?" Sango asked. "My old school had grades 4-12 in one building. I saw the whole thing but was unable to get to her because of the tight crowed of people. The girl is known for being a Bitch." Souta said. "Souta! Watch your tongue!" Mrs. Higurashi shreaked. "Sorry mum." Souta apologized. "Anyway what does that girl being a demon have to do with anything?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. "Well since Kagome is a miko and a Naobi at that, when the bear tried to lower her deffence her soul tried to protecet itself form breaking, and tried to purify, the demon so it wouldn't be able to harm her, that is what the purple light was. And it worked partially, it says here that she is now slightly insane and retarded." Kaede said with a small laugh. "So if Kagome's soul tried to purify the bear why didn't it work?" Sango asked. "Because she wasn't aware of what was happining and was scared, also she dosent know who she is, their for unable to control her abilities, or use them to their full extent, so she wasn't able to control the amount of energy she released, which is very dangerous. That day did Kagome come home not feeling well?" Kaede asked. "Come to think of it, she passed out a little under a hour after she came home." Mrs. Higurashi said. "Then she must have released a lot of energy, though not enough to kill her, but that was one fairly weak demon. I found out form a lot of people in my school that there were three other people in that carriage. I know all of them, and all three are demons. Kagura the wind sorceress, Yura of the hair, and Kanna of the mirror. Each alone is very strong but together they are a deadly combonation. And with my sister Kikyou by their side giving them instructions it's a wonder she isn't dead. Kagome Saturday night, encountered three demons, who would have gladly destroyed her with one swift movement. But because of my sisters jealously of Inuyasha and the fact that Kagome is more powerful than she ever will be, she decided to kill her through tears of pain, making her die a slow death of suffering. The worst part is that she wouldn't of cared if her friends died in the process. Kagome let lose of so much energy she was nearing death at a extraordinarily quick rate. But some how she lived. Inuaysha do ye know why?" Kaede asked the young man. "It has something to do with the gemstone neckalace I gave her. It started to glow pink and spread over her body engulfing her in another kind of aura, before it disappeared into thin air, leaving the chain behind." Inuyasha stated. Kaede looked confused. "Gemstone that is what saved her? Could it be... Inuyasha what did the stone look like?" Kaede asked suspiciously. "Purplish-pink about the size of a quarter." he answered. "As I suspected. Where on earth did ye get it?" Kaede asked getting more excited by the minuet. "I got it at a very old jewelry store. The old grandfather said that he found it in a corner of the store when he first got the place fifty years ago. He had given it to his wife who kept it in a safe the whole time never taking it out, she said that it was some kind of evil and never should be removed. But when she died he was about to lose the place, so he decided to sell the stone. I saw it on the shelf inside when I was pickin something up for Sesshomaru to give Rin for Christmas. I decided to give it to Kagome. Somehow it changed from deep purple to a light pinkish color but I only assumed that it was a mood stone or something." Inuyasha explained with a shrug. "Amazing. Simply amazing! After all these years, It was in a safe in a old jewelry store this whole time." Kaede said in wonder. "What do you mean by "It"? what is "It"?" Miroku asked making little ("") signs with his fingers. "The Shikon No Tama! It was emitting a evil aura when it disappeared, because of the evil intentions of the beholders. But when used for a pure wish it will dissapear from existence. Inuyasha what did ye think when ye were holding Kagome?" Kaede asked slyly. Inuyasha didn't answer. He just once again avoided eye contact with everyone, a slight blush on his cheeks. Kaede smiled knowing what he had wished. "Than that means this war is over. But that's when it is most dangerous. We must prepair for what is to come. I will train Kagome when she wakes to control her powers and to fight. Inuyasha I don't know what to do with you. Miroku you are able to cast curses and spells. Sango... keep training. Have Keylala become your partner, together you can save your race." Kaede cautiously said. Sango nodded in understanding.

(4 weeks later)

It had been four weeks since the incident at the fair. It was the same routine every morning, Inuyasha waking up to the sound of a ringing phone, and Sesshomaru yelling at him to tell his worthless friends to stop calling. Inuyasha chose to ignore his brother's threats; he knew Sango, Miroku and Kaede were only worried for Kagome's wellbeing. Everyone at school was getting ready for final exams. It was like hell, uptight and cold hearted quietness, everyone was found carrying some kind of book around, even Inuyasha was caught in the library on a couple of occasions. These exams deturmed weather or not you graduated with a degree from school. Sango was confident that she would pass, Miroku could care less, because weather or not he did he already had a job that wouldn't need a degree and Inuyasha was trying his hardest to care though it wasn't going to well.... He was too worried about Kagome. Kagome had been asleep since the night of the fair, and she had run a high fever twice, Kaede said that she should awake any day now. "Inuyasha are you ok?" Sango asked worried. "Huh...yah I guess so. I guess I'm getting more worried about Kagome. Last night I woke up to her screaming, though she didn't wake. After that I stayed up keeping a eye on her." Inuyasha explained with a yawn. He looked terrible, his usual glassy golden eyes were pink and puffy from the loss of sleep, he stayed up late doing the homework that the teachers insisted on having even though this was the last day of school. Though he could care less, he planed on going to summer school from the start to make up his degree. The three exited their 6th period room at the sound of the bell. "You know if you ever need to get some sleep, you know I'm here to help you out, you know I could keep a eye on her for ya." Miroku said with a cheerful wink. "Yes but who would watch you?" Sango said with a laugh. "Ok ready? Lets put the plan into action." Sango said to both of the boys, before yelling "Inuyasha! Look out!" and as planned at the pretended to be distracted boy, turned to look at them. They winced as he sliped on a fallen notebook, and flew down the stairs hitting the bottom with a thud. "Ouch! That's gotta hurt!" both commented. "WHO THE HELL LEFT THAT PICE OF SHIT ON THE FLOOR!!!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled in range. He turned when he heard a choirs of laughter. "Koga! You fucking Bastard!!!" Inuyasha yelled through the hall, picking himself up off of the floor. "Good. Faze one complete." Sango said quietly. Miroku stared in aw at how well Inuyasha was acting. "You know he should have been in drama class." Miroku commented. Sango didn't reply she just grabbed his arm and hurridly rushed him off to the office. "I am not in the fucking mood to deal with you wimpy wolf!" Inuyasha said quietly gritting his teeth.

"Ok you know what to do?" Sango asked "Yah. Go in yelling telling them about the fight to get all the teachers out of the office and then you sneak in and make the changes and the announcement and I guard the door." Miroku said Sango nodded. Miroku then ran into the office panting. "Theirs a fight down in G wing! Hurry Koga and someother kid I don't know who, all I know is that if you don't stop it fast something bad is gonna happen!" he yelled making all the teachers quickly run out of the door at top speed. "Suckers." Sango remarked as she traded places with Miroku handing him a walkie-talkie. She quickly closed the door and locked it behind her. She then quickly but slowly made it to the schools computers. She typed in a code that she got from one of the school nerds and was aloud acess to the grades yearbook. She smirked as she found all the pictures of Kikyou, she was listed under Class perfect, most artistic, Queen, and most popular cheerleader. Then she took the images of class perfect and artistic and scanned in a picture of Kagome and edited Kikyou out. Then she looked at the king and queen, which was Koga and Kikyou, and grinned evilly. She then replaced their pictures with hers and Miroku's. 'That'll teach them.' she thought laughing. When she finished she then ran into the announcement room and closed and locked that door, to were she was locked in and everyone else out. Then made herself comfortable as she took out of her bag her little kittin Keylala. "Hey Keylala are you about ready for the getaway?" the little demon kittin chirped in response. She then clicked on the speaker. "Good afternoon Aguriena High! Today we have a special announcement! Our verry own Koga Hieo is starring in the one time hit wonder 'Attack of the Killer squirrels!' It will be airing on channel 56 at 8:30 sharp! don't miss it! I repeat channel 56 8:30 sharp! Thank you! Oh shit their here already! Gotta go!" and with that she quickly turned the mike off and checked to make sure that there was nothing left out of place. Then turned to the window.

(mean wile)

"Inuyasha I would of thought that of all people you would have the intelligence to stay out of a silly fight!" the principal yelled at the boy that was trying not to laugh. That's when they heard Sango's voice ring through the halls and the teachers forgot all about Inuyasha and hurridly went back to the office. Inuyasha took the chance to sneake out of the building and too his car.

(back to Sango)

"Miroku the damn window wont open!" Sango said as she struggled to open the locked window. "Hurry their here!" Miroku whispered back hurridly. "Easy for you to say!" Sango said through grittd teeth. Keylala jumped up into sangos arms and niped at the lock on the window making it fly open. "Thank you!" Sango said throwing the small kitten out the window and jumping onto the back of the now giant cat demon. Hearing the banging of the teachers on the door that she left behind. She then counted the windows til she came across the 15th one where she would find Miroku. Miroku climbed out of the window and onto the back of Keylala, and the three went in search of Inuyasha who sould be waiting at the corner in his car. "Yo! Over here hurry!" Inuyasha yelled. The three landed and jumped into the car, and Inuyasha sped away.

The three people and one cat parked in the driveway of Inuyasha's house laughing histaricaly. "How's that for being remembered!" Sango yelled in triumph. "Yah that was just how I pictured it but I wished Kagome could have been there too, it was all her idea." Inuyasha said sadly. "Inuyasha its ok she'll wake up soon." Sango said soothingly. Inuyasha nodded. "Well anyone up to a celebration party?" Miroku asked. "Hell yeah!" the other two yelled in excitement. The four walked into inus brothers place and sat down on the couch where Rin was. Keylala immediately jumped up into the young girls arms who giggled and begun to play with the kittin. Inuyasha walked up into his bedroom. To check on Kagome. He sat their staring at her for some time, before relizing that she had moved. "Kagome are you awake?" he asked cautiously. The young Miko stirred and her eyes fluttered open. She screamed as she looked into the bright golden orbs of inuyashas eyes. But stoped when she recognized him.

"Inu...ya...sha?" she asked weakly. "Yes Kagome I'm here." he answered quietly. "Inuyasha... where am I? What happened?" Kagome asked ganing some of her strength back. "Your at my house. And you've been here for four weeks now, asleep, and I'm not sure what happened, only five people know that and your one of them." Inuyasha said as she sat up. She looked surprised as he gave her a tight hug. "Inuyasha... could you let go?" Kagome asked. "No! I will never let you go..." he said squeazing tighter. "Not that I don't like this, but I have to go pee!" she whined. Inuyasha quickly let go and directed her to the bathroom catching her as she stumbled. "Hey Inuyasha is everything ok up there?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha nodded with a brilliant smile. "Shes awake." was all he said. Sango squealed in glee and took Miroku and they danced around the room in happiness, that is until... "Hentai!" Sango shreaked as Miroku's hand rubbed itself on her ass. He lay on the ground motionless as Kagome made her way back to Inuyasha's room. "Hey everybody." she said weakly. Both Sango and Miroku made to give her a hug but stoped and backed away, wrinkling their noses. "What?" she asked. "Well you were asleep for 4 weeks, you smell like a million different smells and smoke and old BO is a couple of them." Sango said. "Oh right sorry. I should have guessed that! Can I use your shower?" Kagome asked Inuyasha who nodded. She than made her way back to the bathroom and closed the door. "You know this day couldn't get any better could it?!" Sango exclaimed. "Yah we beat Kikyou at her own game, and get to embarrass Koga in the process and then Kagome wakes up!" Miroku yelled happily.

(mean wile)

Kagome steped into the warm bath filled with bath sudes, laying back into the hot water and losing herself in the steam it made. She stayed there for about a half a hour to a hour just soaking. Then suddenly she jumped as the door opened; she had forgot to lock it. "Oh sorry!" Inuyasha said blushing deeply looking away. "Its ok really it is." Kagome said plucking a towel off of the towel rack and wraping it around herself. "It's safe to look now." she said and walked into his view. Still blushing he looked at her driping wet wraped in a towel. "Here I thought you might want something clean to wear." he said handing her a long black tee-shirt and a pair of black boxers.

"Thanks." she said and sliped the tee-shirt over her head letting it fall as her towel did, allowing Inuyasha too see a couple of things. 'I cant believe I just did that! But the truth is I really don't care.' she thought as she sliped the boxers on. She than flung her wet hair around drying and putting the curl back into it.

"Um... do you want to go for a walk?" he asked still blushing. "Sure." she said and opened the door to find a couple of ears pressed to it. "You guys!" Kagome said as she found Sango and Miroku with their ears pressed against the door. "Hey were going for a walk would you record the ultra payback for us?" Inuyasha asked Sango nodded.

The two walked out of the door and Inuyasha grabbed a blanket and water bottle as he went. Kagome decided not to ask questions, she just followed him into the dark woods surrounding his home. "Inuyasha where are we going?" Kagome asked some time later. "Somewhere no one will hear us." he answered. "oh." is all she said as they continued to walk getting more nervous as they went. "Here is a good place." he said stopping. They stood next to a large lake, it was surrounded by woods and their was a verry small field of grass where they were standing. Inuyasha layed the blanket down and sat down, Kagome followed sute.

"Kagome do you know why I brought you here?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome shook her head 'no'. "Its because I must tell you many things. They each are verry important so you must listen..." he said then told her about what had happened at the meeting at her house. "Kagome do you understand the importance of this? This is your destiny! It has been told for centuries of a powerful miko that will bring peace to all! It is what we have been dreaming of for hundreds of years!" he exclaimed. "I understand what I must do. I will go and get training from Kaede. I will stop this war from continuing and I will bring peace to all races. But there is still one thing I don't understand. Your not much of a history buff, how did you know what this war was about and how do you know that demons made mortals their mates for hope of peace?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked away. "I must tell her now." he said quietly out loud to himself. "Kagome my Father... he was the leader of the Inuyoukai demon... he was in that war... he made a human his mate... And he also died in that war to protect his family." Inuyasha said a small tear trickling down his face. Kagome looked stunned. "He was a demon? A Inu demon? And your mother was a human? Than that makes you a... a... a" she stuttered. "Yes I am a hanyou. An Inuyoukai hanyou." he said ashamed of himself. "I don't believe you." Kagome said though she strongly wanted to. "Fine you want proof huh... here's your proof." he said quietly and for the first time took off the black hat that always resided on his head. Kagome gasped as two lil white ears produced from his mane of hair. Then like she was hypnotized reached up and touched the little dog ears, feeling how unbelievably warm and soft they were. "Now do you believe me?" he asked as he jerked his head gently away from kagomes reach. She nodded wide eyed. "Kagome I have one more thing to ask... I know since what you went through was partially my falt you wouldn't want to be and we haven't known each other long but... would you be my girlfriend?" he asked testanly. "Inuyasha nothing was your fault... and I have a feeling we've knowen each other longer than we thought... much longer." she continued when she saw Inuyasha's puzzled expression. "When Kikyou made me go through all that pain and suffering I saw something that I had thought I had only dremped about... when I was 6 years old the day I started my long journey, I had looked up into a tree and saw a little boy about 7 years old, he also had long silver hair and little dog ears producing from it, and he looked strangely like you. I think that that was you... that we first meet under the goshinkbo tree 10 maybe 11 years ago." she said smiling, Inuyasha looked up into her brown eyes with ones unclouded by pain but covered with inicence. "Kagome... I remember that!" he said scooping her up into his arms. "Inuyasha I would love to be your girlfriend!" she whispered into his ear making him shiver as it sent anxiety through his body.

They then sat back and watched the moonlight dance across the lakes surface. Inuyasha wraped his arms around her and she leaned into him. "Finally I Belong." Kagome said looking up into the bright golden eyes of her love. "I'm glad its here with me... where you belong." Inuyasha said before capturing her lips with his in trueloves first kiss.


End file.
